Corazones Cautivos
by SHIRAYUKI14
Summary: AU: Sindrome de estocolmo amor entre secuestrador/ra y secuestrado/a
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, pues antes que nada primero quiero agradecer al lector/lectora por darse un tienpo para leer esta historia. Este es el primer Fan-fic que escribo asi que tal vez los aburra tal vez no :/ no sean muy duros al jusgarme :) me encantaria saber su opinion, por favor dejenme un review o manden un mensaje y yo con todo gusto lo leere y si tienen alguna duda pues igualmente gustosa la contestare._

_Antes de pasar al tema principal de la historia que es sobre que Ichigo secuestra a Rukia (sonrisa pilla jajajaja) quiero poner diferentes situaciones alrrededor de los personajes a si que tal vez me tarde un poco, lo siento. _

_Por derechos de autor quiero aclarar que la historia de BLEACH y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo-sama_

**Capitulo 1.**

Eran las 7.15 de la mañana cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron el rostro de una chica de cabello negro que se encontraba durmiendo placidamente cuando el molesto sonido del despertador la despertó, ella estiro su brazo para apagarlo con un golpe para que ya no la molestara mas. -Es sábado 5 minutos mas.- dijo la pelinegra mientras se cubría la cara con sus cobijas para impedir el paso de la luz a sus ojos, si embargo, la chica no pudo volverse a dormir por completo; comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a lo lejos de su recamara y que se detenían frete a la entrada de su habitación.

-Mi pequeña niña levántese por favor, el baño esta listo, su ropa la he dejado en la silla junto a la puerta del baño y ya casi terminan de preparar el desayuno. Si hace esperar mucho a su hermano en el comedor se enfadara.- era la voz de una mujer algo mayor y de cabello gris que usaba un vestido casi hasta los tobillos de color negro y un mandil blanco con un encaje delgadito en los bordes.

La pelinegra al escuchar esto se levanto de su cama algo jorobada, pues aun no se había despertado del todo, se puso una bata de cama y unas pantuflas y se dirigió hacia la puerta para encontrarse con su nana.

-Buenos días nana.- le dijo a la mujer mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla de su nana.

-Buenos días, mi niña Rukia.- saludo la mujer depositando un beso muy tierno en la frente de la pequeña chica en respuesta a tu saludo.- Dese prisa por favor.-

-Si.- dijo Rukia mientras se separaba de su nana y salía de su habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de baño que se encontraba en el cuarto contiguo.

Rukia vio la silla fuera del baño con un vestido color lila que tomo para entrar a bañarse y despertarse por completo, entro al cuarto de baño y lo cerro colocándole el seguro a la puerta pues no quería que nadie entrara por error, comenzó a abrir las dos llaves de la regadera para que las dos temperaturas del agua se mezclaran y quedaran como a ella le gustaba; se quito la bata de cama para comenzar a quitarse la pijama que consistía en una pequeña camiseta de tirantes delgados y con un estampado del conejo Chappy en el centro, la pequeña playera le llegaba al ombligo, y un pequeño short que dejaba ver mucho de la piel blanca de sus piernas; cuando el agua estaba lista Rukia se metió a la regadera. - El agua esta deliciosa.- se dijo a si misma -Que mal tenga que darme prisa, me gustaría quedarme aquí un poco mas, esto es muy relajante.- la pelinegra tomo una esponja y se tallo el cuerpo delicadamente y a la vez algo rápido ya que no podía tardarse mucho; al salir de la bañera se envolvió en una toalla que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo y se dirigió al perchero donde había dejado su vestido; era un vestido lila con algunas flores de un color blanco en forma de espiral desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el borde de la falda del vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas a Rukia; ella se sujeto su cabello de lado de una forma sencilla pues el tiempo no le alcanzaba para hacer algo mas elaborado y se puso unas zapatillas de color blanco.

Rukia salio del baño y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde los sirvientes a su paso por los pasillos la saludaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Buenos días señorita.-,

-Buenos días.- contestaba ella de manara muy cordial; cuando llego al comedor hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia un hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros y aspecto serio que se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de una mesa rectangular muy grande y adornada de manera muy elegante a pesar de ser de mañana y de que solo se esta sirviendo el desayuno, este al verla se levanto de la mesa y de igual forma hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días nii-sama.- dijo Rukia muy sonriente.

-Buenos días Rukia toma asiento por favor.- le contesto un muchacho guapo y alto con un traje de color azul marino que hacia resaltar sus rasgos masculinos y su piel blanca, se dirigió a una de las sillas que se encontraba a un lado de donde él estaba sentado para separarla de la mesa y que así Rukia pudiera sentarse.

-Muchas gracias nii-sama.- le respondió Rukia mientras lograba sentarse

-¿Has dormido bien?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras regresaba para tomar su asiento en el gran comedor.

-Si.-

En eso algunos de los sirvientes se acercaron con los platos del desayuno de los hermanos . A Rukia le dejaron pan, mermelada de fresa, jugo de naranja y una taza con café; a el muchacho le dieron un plato con fruta picada, otro plato pero este con un trozo de carne bien cosida y acompañada por algunas verduras e igualmente café.

-Gracias Giriko.- dijeron al unísono.

-Para servirles Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama.- les dijo el mayordomo; y así comenzaron a saborear su delicioso desayuno con modales muy recatados, y un ambiente de seriedad y tranquilidad que siempre mostraban hacia las personas debido a su posición social.

-Rukia.- dijo Byakuya rompiendo el silencio que había en el ambiente.

-Si nii-sama.- Rukia volteo a ver a su hermanó muy atenta.

-Rukia, el próximo viernes mis socios y yo planeamos hacer una pequeña celebración debido a que la nueva sociedad con "Aizen Sosuke y asociados" nos ha traído muchos beneficios, los negocios van bastante bien y se ven muy prósperos, por lo que la asociación volverá a llamarse "Gotei 13", ese día se hará la asociación oficial y firmaremos el contrato. He ofrecido nuestra casa para la reunión debido a que es lo suficientemente grande y es bastante cómoda.-

-Esta bien nii-sama yo me encargo de los preparativos solo debes ponerte de acuerdo con tus socios para saber que se ofrecerá en el banquete.-

-¿Estas segura Rukia, no es demasiado trabajo?, yo tenia planeado contratar a algunas personas para que se encargaran de todo.-pregunto el pelinegro algo preocupado.

-No, esta bien nii-sama me gusta ser de utilidad aunque sea solo un poco y si se me complica algo le pediré ayuda a mi nana ella tiene muy buenos gustos y creo que nadie mejor que ella conoce esta casa.- Rukia respondió con una gran sonrisa para que su hermano mayor no se preocupara.

-De acuerdo, te lo agradezco mucho Rukia.- dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos pues la respuesta de Rukia lo había tranquilizado bastante; esta reacción de Byakuya provoco que Rukia se ruboriza un poco.

Cuando ambos terminaron de desayunar Byakuya tomo su portafolios que se encontraba en la puerta y se dirigió a su trabajo la asociación de empresarios "Gotei 10" que ahora volvería a llamarse "Goeti 13" debido a que se unirían nuevos socios (Aizen y asociados). Anteriormente se llamaba así pero debido a que algunas de las cabezas de esta asociación se fueron sin dejar rastro cambio su nombre de "Gotei 13" a "Gotei 10", cuando esto ocurrió Byakuya aun no estaba a la cabeza de la familia por lo que no concia los muy bien los detalles de este acontecimiento.

Byakuya al irse le dejo algo de dinero a Rukia para los preparativos de la fiesta, le indico a cuales tiendas ir pues en ellas se conocía el apellido Kuchiki y así a la pelinegra se le facilitarían las compras y los pedidos que serian necesarios para la fiesta.

Rukia tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a las tiendas que le había indicado su hermano, le pidió a su nana que la acompañara pues su ayuda le caería muy bien debido a su criterio y buen gusto por lo que la mansión luciría muy elegante para esa reunión que era tan importote para su hermano y sus conocidos.

…...

Ya era de mañana se lograba escuchar el canto de los pájaros fuera de la ventana.

-Mmm ¿Qué hora es?.- se preguntaba a si mismo un muchacho de cabello naranja brillante que acababa de despertarse, tomo su reloj de pulsera que estaba colocado en un buró a un lado de su cama.

-Las 8:15, tengo que levantarme para ir a entrenar con Renji y los demás.- El joven alto y de cuerpo fuerte y bien formado se levanto de la cama y fue al baño que se encontraba en el extremo contrario del pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de todos los integrantes de su familia. El pelinaranja entro al baño se quito la camiseta blanca y los boxers azules que traía, se metió ala regadera y se comenzó a bañar con agua fría para poder despertarse por completo, el roce de las gotas del agua en su cuerpo eran relajantes y lo revitalizaban, -Valla que noche.- se decía a sí mismo mientras recordaba la loca noche de fiesta que había tenido, en eso tocaron la puerta -Onii-chan estas ahí, el desayuno ya etsa listo.- era la voz dulce de una niña -Si Yuzu gracias ya voy .- contesto el pelinaranja alzando un poco la voz para que su hermana pequeña lo pudiera oír pues por el ruido del agua era algo difícil,

-Ichigo date prisa tu hermana no es tu sirvienta.- se escucho la voz de un hombre maduro y un poquito enojado que le gritaba.

-!No molestes viejo!.- le respondió Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y salio de la regadera, se envolvió una toalla para cubrirse la parte inferior de su cuerpo y se miro al espejo que estaba junto a la regadera, y, al poner un poco mas de atención logro ver un pequeño moretón en la base de su cuello.

-¡Ahhh no puede ser, Nell me dejo un chupetón!.- se decía frente al espejo mientras se rascaba la zona afectada como si de esa manera se lo pudiera quitar.

-Bueno ya que, no me puedo quejar la he gozado mucho con ella.- dijo entre murmullos y salio rápido del baño para ir a su habitación y que nadie lo viera. Ichigo se quito la toalla se puso unos boxers, un pantalón morado y una camisa blanca a la cual le dejo un poco alto el cuello para que no se notara la marca de "amor" que le habían dejado.

El pelinaranja bajo a desayunar al lado de sus hermanas y su "viejo" como el lo llamaba.

-Buenos días Yuzu, Karin.- dijo mientras daba un bezo sobre las cabecitas de unas niñas de cabello castaño y moreno que se encontraba poniendo la mesa.

-¡Buenos días Ichigoooooooo!.- era el tradicional saludo de su padre que venia acompañado de un puñetazo o una patada, que, como siempre el pelinaranja lograba esquivar ,también logro jalar con sus fuertes brazos a sus hermanas pequeñas para que el gran hombre no les cayera encima y las lastimara. Cuando Isshin paso de largo, Ichigo detuvo su trayecto con un puñetazo en su cara.

-Buenos días papa.-

La mañana comenzaba tranquila mientras la acogedora familia desayunaba huevos revueltos, arroz y algo de jugo como era de costumbre, mientras que Isshin miraba seriamente a Ichigo, cuando logro ver una pequeña parte del chupetón que tenia Ichigo en el cuello.

-Ichigo…- dijo Isshin con lagrimas en los ojos lo que provoco que los hermanos voltearan a verlo, - ¡Ya no eres virgen y no se lo dijiste a tu padre!.- Ichigo escupió la comida que tenia en la boca y se puso todo rojo.

-¡Cállate viejo pervertido a ti que te importa!.- el pelinaranja le dio un golpe a su padre que lo tiro de su silla y volvió rápido a su desayuno aun con la cara totalmente roja y con el seño muy fruncido.

-Masaki tu hijo no me quiere, me maltrata y no nos quiere dar nietos.- dijo el hombre llorando y corriendo hacia el cartel la mama de los hermanos Kurosaki.

-¡Estoy muy joven para pensar en hijos, viejo loco!.- dijo el pelinaraja gritando.

-Ya tienes 20 años ¿Qué tiene de malo que piense en ello? Si no te apuras te vas a quedar apara vestir santos.- le dijo Isshin con una voz burlona.

-Tengo otras cosas en mente "eso" no es algo que me preocupe por el momento aun soy joven así que… ¡Ya déjame en paz!.- Ichigo grito.

Isshin volvió a la mesa haciendo pucheros que iban dirigidos hacia el joven mientra que las hermanas gemelas al ver le la cara a Ichigo se comenzaron a reír entre ellas. La mañana continuo como de costumbre para la familia Kurosaki hasta que todos terminaron con su desayuno.

Isshin tenia que atender la pequeña clínica medica que se encontraba anexa ala casa, las niñas tenían que ir a sus actividades extracurriculares Karin al soccer y Yuzu al taller de arte, mientras que Ichigo recogería la mesa y lavaría los platos para después reunirse con sus amigos en el gimnasio para entrenar algo de kendo y artes marciales; cuando dejo todo listo en la sencilla casa tomo una maleta que se encontraba junto a la puerta con su ropa deportiva y algunas cosas que tal vez necesitaría y se fue.

...

Bien pues hasta aqui el primer capitulo espero y les haya gustado pronto subire la continuacion.

Besos. ShirayukiSandra


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno pues aqui estoy de nuevo, quiero agradecerte Catch me on Fire por el review ;) y por seguir mi historia._

_Pues aqui esta el siguiente capitulo :D_

_Por derechos de autor quiero aclarar que la historia de BLEACH y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo-sama_

**Capitulo 2.**

Ichigo llego al gimnasio cerca de las 10:30 de la mañana para verse con sus amigos, saludo Kiyone y Sentaro que eran los encargados de la recepción, y se fue a los vestidores. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar alguien le hablo.

-Hey Ichigo yo pensé que no vendrías hoy.- era una voz gruesa y burlona que provenía de un pelirrojo con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo.

-Y según tu por que tendría que venir.- Ichigo volteo a verlo con muy pocas ganas.

-Pues ayer te dejamos cerca de las 5 de la mañana en tu casa, y estabas bastante ebrio ¿Y te divertiste mucho con Nell no?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez , de hecho ha habido peores.- Ichigo puso una expresión dando a entender que no le importaba lo que el pelirrojo le decía.

-Por cierto cuando venia para acá me encontré con Ishida, pregunto por ti.-

-¿Enserio? gracias por decirme, hace tiempo que no hablo con el, desde que entro a la carrera de medicina.- dijo el pelinaranja animado pues le gustaba recordar lo buenos momento que había pasado en la preparatoria.

-¿Aun no te decides si vas a seguir estudiado Ichigo,?, ya pasaron dos años desde que saliste del Instituto y aun no te decides por nada.- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ninguna carrera llama por completo mi atención, pero supongo que será medicina o arquitectura, además tu no me puedes reprochar nada Renji, eres dos años mayor que yo y tampoco has vuelto a los estudios.- Ichigo se molesto un poco.

-Pero yo comencé la carrera de administración de empresas y si interrumpí mis estudios es por el trabajo con Urahara y el hecho de que los demás y yo nos tenemos que encargar del orfanato donde crecimos.- alterado.

-Vale, ya no tienes porque alterarte de esa manera.-Ichigo dijo esto porque vio que Renji se exaspero un poco.

-Así que aquí están.- dijo un chico rubio que vestía un kimono negro y que se había acercado a ellos.

-Muchachos Renji e Ichigo están aquí.- grito hacia un grupo de muchachos que vestían de la misma forma y que traían protectores de Kendo en la cabeza.

-Izuru no es necesario que armes tanto escándalo.- le dijo Renji.

-Que esperan cámbiense de una buena vez, no tenemos todo el día.- les dijo un calvito que se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Acaso tienes prisa por que te demos una paliza Ikkaku?.- le pregunto Ichigo en tono burlón para provocarlo.

-Como si un cabeza de zanahoria como tu pudiera hacerme un rasguño.- Ikkaku respondió a la provocación de Ichigo pero el comentario de este hizo que a Ichigo se le saltara una venita estilo anime.

-¿A quien le llamas zanahoria ¡calvo!.- Ichigo encaro a Ikkaku

-¿calvo? Perfecto, estas muerto.- Ikkaku frunció el ceño y ya estaba a punto de pelear con Ichigo cuando una manos se posaron en los pechos de ambos.

-Ya es suficiente, porque no lo dejan para el entrenamiento.- era un chico de cabello púrpura casi llegando a negro y con el numero 69 tatuado en la mejilla izquierda.

-Muy bien Ichigo vámonos Hisagi-san tiene razón.- Renji jalo a Ichigo por el cuello de la camisa y entraron por completo a los vestidores para cambiarse.

-Vamos Ikkaku calentemos para cuando esos dos regresen.- era un chico delgado, de cabello negro brillante, ojos color lila y con un cierto aire afeminado; era Yumichika el mejor amigo de Ikkaku quien poso su mano sobre el hombro del calvo para que este se clamara.

Ichigo y Renji se encontraban dentro de los vestidores quitándose la ropa y dejando a la vista los bien formados cuerpos que tenían, se vistieron con un kimono negro que era con el que practicaban y tomaron los protectores de la cabeza para ir con sus demás amigos y comenzar entrenar. Formaron parejas para los combates: Ichigo vs. Ikkaku, Renji vs. Izuru y Hisagi vs. Yumichika. Había trascurrido cerca de una hora y los chicos aun continuaban entrenando, chocando espadas y esquivando ágilmente los ataques de sus respectivos oponentes, todos tenían un gran aguante físico, apenas si mostraban un poco de sudor.

En la recepción una mujer muy hermosa con un cuerpo de modelo, de piel obscura y cabello morado sujetado a manera de cola de caballo preguntaba por el grupo de muchachos.

-Si señorita, están en la parte de atrás entrenando.- dijo Kiyone.

-Gracias kiyone, Sentaro, con permiso.- sonrío entrecerrando sus ojos de color dorado y se dirijo hacia donde estaban entrenado Ichigo y los demás.

-Hola muchachos.- todos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a la mujer

-Yoruichi-san.- todos respondieron al unísono.

-Kisuke tiene trabajos para ustedes así que cámbiense para irnos, los espero en la camioneta. Yoruichi dijo en tono serio.

Todos obedecieron a la morena pues ponerse en su contra implicaba una paliza que los llevaría al hospital, a pesar de su apariencia Yoruichi era muy buena peleando y era extremadamente veloz con sus reflejos, de hecho les había dado unas cuantas lecciones a cada uno de los chicos para que mejoraran su técnica de pelea. Cuando todos terminaron de cambiarse salieron del gimnasio despidiéndose de los recepcionistas y entraron a una camioneta de color negra que esta estacionada afuera donde Yoruichi los esperaba en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Ya estamos todos?, pues entonces vámonos.- dijo la morena arrancando la camioneta y tomando camino.

-Oye Yoruichi-san porque has venido por nosotros, normalmente Urahara-san nos llamas cuando hay trabajo.- Ichigo rompió el silencio.

-Kisuke tenia la intención de llamarlos como siempre pero como sabemos que todas la mañanas entrenan en el gimnasio de Ginjo, y yo estaba aburrida en la tienda decidí venir por ustedes.-

-Y de que se trata el trabajo Yoruichi-san.- pregunto el pelirrojo

-No sea impaciente Abarai-kun solo te puedo decir que no solo Kisuke esta involucrado, Shinji y sus amigos también están involucrados.- Yoruichi miro de reojo a Renji pues estaba manejando y no se podía distraer mucho.

-Valla ¿También el señor Muguruma he?.- Hisagi pregunto un poco sorprendido.

-Si.- respondió Yoruichi. -El trabajo es bastante complicado esperen a que Kisuke se los explique detalladamente.- después de esto nadie volvió a decir palabra en todo el camino. Al llegar a la tienda de Urahara, Yoruichi se estaciono a un costado de esta y todos salieron de la camioneta y entraron al negocio.

-¡Bienvenidos!.-los recibió en la entrado un hombre rubio que usaba en un kimono verde, un sombrero a rayas blancas y verdes, un abrigo de un verde en tonalidad más oscura y sandalias de madera de estilo japonés.

…...

Rukia y su nana fueron al centro de la Ciudad de Karakura en donde había una amplia variedad de comercios; se dedicaron a conseguir las cosas para la cena del viernes, rentaron mesas, sillas y mantelería, compraron algunos CD's de música clásica para amenizar el ambiente, encargaron arreglos florales, globos y listones para la decoración, compraron los distintos vinos que se ofrecerían, habían ido a las tiendas que le había indicado su hermano y algunas otras, las dos mujeres habían recorrido varias tiendas y centros comerciales para buscar las diferentes cosas que irían a necesitar.

En uno de los centro comerciales en una tienda de ropa Rukia vio un vestido de noche hermoso, como de película, entro con mucha emoción para probárselo; era largo con tirantes, de color negro y una sobretela de color rojo trasparente que le daban un toque gótico, con una abertura del lado derecho a partir del muslo, al frente tenia un escote en V muy elegante que le iba muy bien al mediano busto de la pelinegra y en la espalda tenia un de escote de listones que formaban una estrella desde los hombres hasta la cintura, era perfecto, cuando Rukia se lo vio puesto se enamoro de el.

-¿Nana como me veo?.- pregunto la pelinegra mientras modelaba frente al espejo de la tienda.

-Te vez preciosa mi niña, parece como si estuviera hecho a tu medida.-

Rukia salio muy contenta de la tienda de ropa, ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba comprar los ingredientes para la comida ya que esta se prepararía en la mansión Kuchiki, pero como Rukia aun no sabia que comida se iba a ofrecer decidió llamar a su hermano a la oficina.

Byakuya se encontraba en su amplia y elegante oficina revisando algunos documentos para firmarlos cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y pudo ver que era Rukia.

-Si, ¿Pasa algo Rukia?- pregunto el pelinegro extrañado por la llamada de Rukia.

-Nii-sama perdona por molestarte en tu trabajo, ya esta casi todo listo para la fiesta ha excepción de la comida, hermano ¿Qué es lo que se ofrecerá?.-

-Pues debido a que mis socios y yo tenemos diferentes gustos en la comida no quedamos en nada así que tendremos que ofrecer diferentes platillos.- apenas termino de hablar cuando Rukia lo interrumpió.

-Entonces que te parece curry picante ya que a ti te gusta mucho_, _bolas de arroz, judías dulces, huevos cocidos y algunos postres de chocolate.- le dijo Rukia de manera muy alegre pues le había entrado algo de emoción.

-Si me parece una muy buena idea.- había un tono de felicidad en la voz de Byakuya pues le gustaba escuchar a su hermana contenta.

-Bien nii-sama ya mismo compro los ingredientes.- Rukia colgó el teléfono y le informo a su nana lo que le había dicho Byakuya sobre la comida.

-Pues cerca de aquí esta la tienda donde venden las especias para la comida que le gusta a su hermano ¿Qué le parece si vamos señorita?.- pregunto la nana de Rukia

-Nana cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, es solo Rukia.- la pelinegra la miraba a la mujer y torcía un poco la boca pues no le gustaba que la tratara de esa manera, como si ella fuera una extraña o alguien que estuviera por sobre los demás. -Esta bien vamos nana.-

Cuando llegaron a la tienda se encontraron con una gran sorpresa en ese local ya no vendían especias ni comida, el local estaba cerrado y lo estaban rentando.

-¡No! Que mal este es único lugar cercano en donde vendían las especias para el curry que le gusta a su hermano.- dijo la mujer mayor decepcionada.

-¿Nana estas segura de que no hay otra tienda en donde las vendan?.-

-No mi niña, esas especias son de la India, existen algunas parecidas pero la comida no queda con el mismo sabor.-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?.- Rukia miro a su nana algo triste pues quería consentir a su hermano.

Rukia y su nana fueron al local de artesanías mexicanas que se encontraba a un lado de la tienda donde ellas estaban para preguntar si el vendedor solo se había cambiado de tienda y si de casualidad sabia a donde había ido.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Disculpe sabe si el señor que vendía comida y especias importadas aun lado se ha cambiado de tienda?.- Rukia le pregunto a un hombre que estaba en el mostrador de la tienda vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones café con tirantes y también traía una boina color púrpura; era un hombre fornido, de piel morena, cabello y bigote canosos y era muy alto parecía un gigante.

-No, el hombre que vendía ahí desgraciadamente falleció y como sus hijos no viven aquí decidieron rentar el lugar.- le respondió el hombre a la pelinegra.

-Valla que pena, ¿y usted no sabe si podemos encontrar las especias Indias que el vendía en otra tienda?.-

-La verdad no señorita lo siento mucho.-

-¿Por qué no van a la tienda de Urahara?.- los interrumpió una voz grave, cuando Rukia y su nana voltearon a ver quien les había hablado; era un muchacho muy parecido al viejo, solo que el cabello de este era castaño y por lo largo que lo traía cubría sus ojos , y en uno de sus hombros traía un tatuaje de una serpiente y una rosa. -El señor de esa tienda se abastecía ahí, así que lo mas seguros es que ahí encuentres esas especias.-

-¿Yasutora?.- dijo el viejo mirando al muchacho.

-Perdona mis modales abuelo, pero vi que la señorita estaba algo preocupada y me atreví a interrumpir-.

-Soy Rukia y esta hermosa mujer de aquí es mi nana Kaede, no hace falta tanta formalidad.-

la pelinegra se dirigió al joven "gigante" con una sonrisa puesto que había resuelto el gran problema que tenia.

-El es mi abuelo Óscar Joaquín de la Rosa y yo soy Sado Yasutora pero todos me dicen Chad mucho gusto.- el pequeño grupo se saludo de mano y sonriendo.

-Espera aquí, te dibujare un croquis para que puedas llegar, no es muy lejos de aquí.- Chad se dirigió al mostrador en donde tomo un papelito y un lápiz y comenzó a hacer el croquis.

-Aquí tienes.- Chad le entrego el pedacito de papel a la pelinegra.

-¡Muchas gracias, me has salvado la vida, te debo una!, si a tu abuelo o a ti algún día se les ofrece algo pueden llamarme a este numero.- Rukia le entrego a Chad un papelito con su numero de teléfono celular. -Hasta pronto.- Rukia y su nana se despidieron de los dos "gigantes" y salieron de la tienda rumbo al coche que las había llevado de arriba abajo por los centro comerciales, traían muchas cosas cargando y ya estaban cansadas.

Al llegar el chofer les ayudo con las bolsas, abrió la cajuela y las metió ahí.

-¿Señorita quiere llevarse el vestido usted o lo guardo en la cajuela?.- pregunto el chofer, Rukia y su nana ya se habían metido al coche y solo lo esperaban a el.

-Rikichi dime Rukia por favor.- Rukia se mostró un poco molesta, de verdad le molestaba que la trataran de esa forma. -Y creo que lo mejor será que me lo lleve yo para que no se maltrate, vamos entra de una vez.-

-Esta bien señorita Rukia.- Rikichi le sonrío de oreja a oreja para que Rukia no se volviera a enojar, Rukia solo desvío la mirada pues de nada servia pedirle que no le hablara de usted.

-¿Iremos a algún otro lugar o me dirijo a su casa?.- pregunto el joven chofer.

-No, iremos a la tienda de Urahara, toma aquí esta un croquis para que te guíes.- Rukia le entrego el papelito que le había dado Chad.

-Esta bien, es bastante cerca así que llegaremos rápido.- Rikichi arranco el carro y siguió las instrucciones del croquis para llegar a la tienda de Urahara.

...

_Hasta aqui el segundo capitulo, se que la historia va muy floja pero quieron poner diferentes situaciones antes de llegar al tema principal :) ._

_Por favor dejen reviews! para mi es muy importante la opion de los demas sobre mi historia y si son criticas cosntructivas que mejor ;) ._

_Besos. ShirayukiSandra_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola de nuevo, estoy triste la historia no esta reciviendo comentarios :'( pero pues aun asi seguire escribiendo y espero que pronto tenga mas lectores y que me dejen reviews :). En este capitulo al fin el encuentro IchiRuki :D espero les guste._

_Por derechos de autor quiero aclarar que la historia de BLEACH y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo-sama_

**Capitulo 3.**

La tienda de Urahara era un pequeño comercio de abarrotes en donde se vendían alimentos, productos de aseo personal y limpieza, algunos licores y otro varios productos, inclusive algunos de importación. El lugar a primera vista era pequeño, pero al adentrarse en el era un lugar bastante amplio; enseguida de la puerta principal estaba la tienda, al lado izquierdo se encontraba un gran cuarto que era ocupado como bodega, del lado derecho en algo un poco mas grande que un rincón se encontraban unas escaleras que daban al piso superior que era ocupado como residencia de la familia Urahara; no había nada fuera de lo común, era un establecimiento como cualquier otro, tan solo a primera vista .En la bodega, detrás de los estantes, bajo un tapete color paja se encontraba una trampilla que llevaba a un sótano el cual el mismo Urahara había construido en secreto, solo algunas personas sabían de su existencia. En ese sótano se llevaban a cabo reuniones en las que participaban Urahara, su esposa Yoruichi, Ichigo, Renji , los demás muchachos, y un grupo de personas que se hacían llamar "Los Vizard".

El grupo de Urahara junto con los Vizard eran criminales profesionales, no eran del tipo vulgar de delincuentes, es decir, sus trabajos pocas veces requerían de armas o de la violencia, ellos usaban su inteligencia, planeaban muy bien los golpes que daban, revisaban hasta el mas mínimo detalle para fuera cual fuera su objetivo saliera perfecto, sin error alguno, sin dejar ningún rastro con el que pudieran atraparlos; tampoco eran robos o estafas cualquiera, realizaban robos a cajas fuerte de bancos, grandes joyerías, museos, a casas de coleccionista, estafan a algunas empresas millonarias, y realizaban uno que otro crimen cibernético; y, a pesar de ser delincuentes, sus crímenes eran dirigidos a personas que de cierta forma se lo merecían, eran ladrones del tipo Robin Hood, en otras palabras, los golpes iban dirigidos a personas que por sus acciones desconsideradas o por su ambición afectaban a terceros, y estos terceros generalmente eran personas que por su posición socio-económica no podía defenderse o recuperar lo perdido.

Ichigo y los demás fueron guiados hasta el sótano de la tienda Urahara por el dueño y su esposa, al llegar al centro de este los "Vizard" liderados por Hirako Shinji ya se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa rectangular larga con los asientos exactos para que todos lo integrantes de esta sociedad pudieran sentarse y comenzar con la reunión.

-Buenas tardes señor Muguruma.- Hisagi hizo una pequeña reverencia dirigida a un hombre de cabello gris y con expresión seria.

-Que tal Shuuhei, me da gusto verte.- le respondió Kensei con una sonrisa de lado

-Bueno ya que estamos todos presentes comencemos con a reunión.- dijo Urahara mientras tomaba un folder con unos papeles. - Bueno en esta ocasión se trata de la asociación de empresas conocida como "Gotei 10", es un conjunto de empresas que se encargan de diferentes áreas de comercio y negocios, próximamente sus lideres realizaran una reunión para firmar una nueva asociación con "Aizen y asociados" perteneciente a Aizen Sosuke; Gin Ichimaru y Kaname Tosen, y que así regrese a ser el "Gotei 13" como hace 5 años, supuestamente esta nueva asociación es muy benéfica para todos, atraerá nuevos inversionistas, los negocios crecerán, habrá mas exportaciones y mayores ganancias lógicamente, pero, el "Gotei 10" no sabe que "Aizen y asociados" se dieron a la tarea de introducir espías en cada una de las empresas para buscar puntos débiles en sus estructuras legales, financieras y administrativas para tenderles una trampa. El documento a firmar tiene muchas cláusulas que ya han sido leídas por los lideres del "Gotei 10" y que se volverán a leer el día de la firma, sin embargo, Aizen solo necesita las firmas de los lideres para apoderarse de todo; una vez que todos firmen planea anexar otras causas al documento original en donde aprovecha las flaquezas que ha descubierto en las empresas para tomar el control sin que nadie pueda hacer nada al respecto puesto que el documento estará firmado por el "Gotei 10" y el trato no se podrá deshacer bajo ningún medio.- Urahara repartió los papeles que traía en el folder a todos su compañeros mientras les decía esto.

-¡Pero no puede!, el documento original debe de tener algún respaldo legal, además si el contrato se leerá en la firma, habrá testigos sobre su verdadero contenido y podrían llevar a juicio el caso.- dijo Renji cuando termino de hablar Urahara.

-Puede hacerlo.- le respondió un hombre rubio de cabellera larga y ondulada que vestía un traje sencillo color negro.

-Veras Abarai-kun las modificaciones que planea hacer Aizen al documento original están perfectamente planeadas, incluyendo los aspectos legales, Kaname Tosen es un experto en ese campo además de tener muchos contactos que les ayudaran para que no tengan problema por ese lado, también esta información que agregaran sobre los puntos débiles de las empresas del "Gotei 10" que es legitima, Gin Ichimaru es el mejor en manejar aspectos administrativos y de contaduría, el hará parecer que "Aizen y asociados " en lugar de estar robando, esta salvando al "Gotei 10"de la crisis, y en cuanto a los testigos, a la reunión solo asistirán los altos mandos de cada una de las empresas, cuando mucho dos personas por cada una de ellas, y si se van a juicio, Aizen puede alegar que es un complot por parte del "Gotei 10" para quedarse con sus propiedades y no alreves como en verdad es.-

-Rose tiene razón, además no seria la primera vez que esos tres hacen algo así.- dijo un hombre alto con un peinado tipo afro en forma de estrella y que usaba unas gafas de sol a pesar de estar en un sótano.

-!Love cuidado con lo que dices idiota!.- interrumpió una chica con lentes y de cabello de color oscuro sujeto en una trenza.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no es la primera vez que pasa?, ¿A quien mas le hizo esto esa tal Aizen?.- Ichigo se dirigió a todos provocando silencio por parte de los Vizard.

-A nosotros Ichigo-kun.- la respuesta de un hombre algo mayor y algo gordito provoca la sorpresa de Ichigo y sus demás compañeros.

-¿Cómo?.- Yumichika se levanto de la silla.

-Hachi por tu culpa ya no podemos guardar mas secretos… tsssk- era una voz con un todo de fastidio proveniente de una chica que a pesar de su edad aparentaba ser una adolescente, su cabello rubio estaba sujeto en dos coletas y otra cosa que la caracterizaba era la puntita de uno de sus colmillo que sobresalía de su boca.

-Berry-san, Yumi-san por favor tranquilícense Kensei se los explicara… jejeje.- una chica de cabello verde dijo el nombre de Kensei en tono burlón.

-¿Y por que diablos tengo que ser yo Mashiro?.- Kensei frunció el ceño y le salto una venita por que Mashiro lo había molestado.

-Kensei si te enojas te arrugaras como viejito jajaja.- Mashiro le sacó la lengua.

-Bueno, bueno que remedio, yo se los explicare.- Interrumpió otro hombre rubio con cabello corto y sonrisa exagerada, era Hirako Shinji el líder de los "Vizard", todos posaron su atención en el. -Hace poco mas de 8 años todos nosotros pertenecíamos a lo que entonces era el "Gotei 13"; Urahara, Yoruichi, Kensei, Rose, Love, Tessai y yo éramos los dueños y directores de grandes empresas, Hachigen, Lisa, Mashiro y Hiyori eran nuestras personas de confianza y también de otros de los asociados; los negocios y las relaciones iban muy bien, Aizen, Ichimaru y Tosen entraron a trabajar en la empresa de Kensei y en la mía, estuvieron un par de años ahí y se ganaron toda nuestra confianza, ascendieron de puesto con muy buenos meritos y se volvieron personas cercanas a nosotros; los aquí presentes éramos muy unidos dentro del "Gotei 13" ya que nuestras familias tenían años de conocerse, así que nuestros negocios estaban profundamente vinculados, si uno tenia problemas, todos los demás los tenían, pero eso nunca fue un gran problema, siempre salíamos de ellos apoyándonos los unos en los otros. Poco después, nuestros fondos empezaron a escasear, los negocios comenzaban a fallar y los clientes se iban, al ver esto Aizen nos dijo que tenia una pequeña fortuna familiar y que era suficiente para sacarnos a flote, el nos ayudaría con la pequeña condición de se hiciera socio nuestro y no necesariamente de todo el "Gotei 13", nosotros no vimos ningún problema y aceptamos, comenzamos a hacer el papeleo, todo estaba en orden y parecía que el trato saldría bien, Tosen ofreció su casa que estaba fuera de Japón para llevar acabo la reunión y para que pasáramos unas pequeñas vacaciones ahí, e Ichimaru ofreció su avión privado para que viajáramos cómodos; le pedimos a Lisa que trabaja para Shunsui Kyoraku, otro asociado que nos acompañara ya que también era gran amiga nuestra y también para que sirviera de testigo en el trato con Aizen. Urahara por su parte se dedico a investigar mas a fondo el porque del decaimiento de nuestros negocios, busco en cada uno de los documentos de cada una de nuestras empresas, en los historiales de los empleados, las compra-ventas que hacíamos, los exportadores, los movimientos bancarios, en absolutamente todo y encontró que mucho de nuestro dinero había sido desviado a tres cuestas bancarias que eran irrastreables, inclusive el mismo banco llamado "Las Noches" era un banco fantasma, en todos los casos Aizen, Ichimaru y Tosen estaban involucrados aunque fuera de la manera mas minima, Urahara se lo contó a Yoruichi y a Tessai y decidieron que esperarían hasta la firma de la sociedad para desenmascararlos. Cuando el día de marcharnos llego Aizen Ichimaru y Tosen supuestamente ya estaban en nuestro destino, ellos se justificaron diciendo que irían antes a la casa de Tosen para limpiarla y dejarla lo mas confortable posible para nuestra llegada, pero, cuando llevábamos cerca de hora y media de viaje, estábamos en medio de la nada, el avión comenzó a fallar, se movía bruscamente, los maleteros se abrieron y todo se callo sobre nosotros, el personal no estaba, se perdieron de nuestra vista cuando les quitamos los ojos de encima, nos dirigimos a la cabina del piloto pero estaba cerrada por dentro y a pesar de nuestros intentos no pudimos abrirla, el avión inevitablemente se desplomo; todos estábamos gravemente heridos, Yoruichi , Urahara y Tessai fueron los primeros en recobrar la conciencia, nos llevaron cargando hasta una pequeña cueva cerca del lugar del accidente, al poco rato los restos del avión terminaron por explotar, Yoruichi era la que se encontraba en mejor estado físico así que fue a buscar ayuda mientras Urahara y Tessai curaban nuestras heridas como podían; personas de un pueblo cercano que se dedicaba a la siembra del arroz llegaron a ayudarnos, el pueblo en donde nos alojamos era pequeño y de lo mas humilde, subsistían de lo que ellos mismos cosechaban y no había alguna forma de comunicarse con el exterior; tardamos 4 meses en recuperarnos por completo. Regresamos a Japón y nos encontramos con la noticia de que tras una "extenuante búsqueda" nos habían dado por muertos a todos, inclusive habían hecho un homenaje en nuestro honor, todo nuestro dinero desapareció y nuestras propiedades ya no eran de nosotros, la mayoría fueron demolidas y otras cuantas se vendieron, pues, supuestamente así estaba esclarecido en testamentos que ni siquiera habíamos hecho, no había manera de volver; los lideres empresariales restantes de "Gotei 13" hicieron investigaciones sobre todos estos extraños acontecimientos, sin embargo no encontraron nada irregular, y sumado el hecho de que no conocían a Aizen, Ichimaru ni a Tosen hizo que dejaran de buscar, al año el "Gotei 13" logro reponer a 4 de las 7 empresas perdidas y cambio su nombre a lo que hoy se conoce como "Gotei 10". Nosotros tuvimos que trabajar para comer aunque fuera un plato de arroz, teníamos habilidades y conocimientos que poco a poco nos sacaron del hoyo tan profundo en el que estábamos, conocimos gente del bajo mundo que nos ayudo, nos fuimos haciendo de algo de fama y dinero por lo que nos encargaban trabajos especiales que tuvimos que acaptar hasta hacernos una asociación mas sólida que pudiera aceptar y rechazar trabajos al gusto , y henos aquí….- Hirako termino su explicación, se había levantado a fumar un cigarro mientras les contaba su pasado a los muchachos, mientras que los demás presentes mantenía la cabeza cabizbaja y con cierta rabia en la mirada.

-Valla desgraciados de mierda.-Ichigo dio un golpe a la mesa con mucha rabia.

-Bueno creo que nos hemos desviado un poco del tema.- Yoruichi dijo estas palabras con un tono tranquilizador para bajar la tensión del ambiente y poso su mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo para que se tranquilizara. - El objetivo principal es entrar de incógnitos a la reunión donde se realizara la firma, dejaremos dentro del documento a leer información que delata los trabajos sucios de "Aizen y asociados" para que el "Gotei 10" se de cuenta de quienes son en realidad y de lo que planean hacerles.-

-¿Y que hay de ustedes Yoruichi-san?.- pregunto Ikkaku.

-Pues … si no hay mas remedio, supongo que tendremos que salir a la luz.- Yoruichi se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos mientras le respondía a Ikkaku.

-Una pregunta mas… la información que plantaremos...de donde la obtuvieron.- Ichigo pregunto serio.

-Veras Kurosaki-san, como ya te imaginaras llevamos años siguiéndoles el rastro a esos 3, Hiyori-san, Lisa-san y Mashiro-san son muy buenas con las computadoras y lograron entrar en los archivos de Aizen y los demás cuando los encontramos, y fue en esos datos donde nos enteramos que planeaban repetir lo de hace 6 años, también logramos obtener mucha información sobre varias transacciones fraudulentas que tienen, y descubrimos algunos negocios que tienen en el bajo mundo.- Urahara le mostró esta información a Ichigo.

-Rose y Love encontraron los planos de mansión Kuchiki que es en donde se realizara la reunión, en ellos están marcados todas las entradas y salidas, la idea es interceptar al equipo de meseros que se contratara y que en su lugar entren Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru y Hisagi, lo mas seguro es que tengan que entrar por la puerta trasera que llega a la cocina, todo el personal entra por ahí.- Kensei señalo un punto en los planos. - En la información que encontraron las chicas nos dimos cuenta de que realizaran una presentación a computadora que contendrá una visión a futuro de la supuesta asociación, Yoruichi preparo un video que se pondrá en lugar de la presentación con otra parte de la información que se encontró, Lisa hackeara las computadoras para que esto se pueda llevar a cabo , Hachigen se encargara del transporte y el equipo que necesitaremos...-

-¿Para que necesitaremos equipo no se supone que solo interceptaremos al equipo de meseros?.- Hisagi interrumpió la explicación de Kensei.

-Es muy seguro que Aizen lleve a sus matones.- Love respondió ante la interrogante de Hisagi. -Así que deberán llevar algunas armas blancas por si acaso, mejor prevenir que lamentar… en si el papel de ustedes muchachos es distraer a los invitados y si se da el caso, protegerlos .- Love les dijo esto a los chicos con mucha seriedad pues sabia que pedir algo así no era nada fácil.

-¿Están de acuerdo?.- pregunto Love.

-Si-. Contestaron los chicos al unísono de manera muy seria.

-Love y Rose se encargaran de la seguridad y del personal que llegue a haber en la casa Kuchiki para que Kisuke y Kensei se encarguen de plantar la información en los contratos, estos estarán bajo llave en la caja fuerte en el estudio del chico Byakuya Kuchiki.- Yoruichi termino esta frase señalando uno de los cuartos de la planta baja de los planos.

-Bien pues con esto ya que están cubiertos todos los puntos, les sugiero que estudien bien el plan y los planos de la casa, con esto doy por cerrada esta reunión.- Urahara se tapo la parte inferior del rostro con su abanico y puso una mirada muy intensa.

Los "Vizard" recogieron los documentos que se le habían entregado y se retiraron del lugar, en la puerta los despidieron Jinta y Ururu, dos niños huérfanos que habían sido adoptados por la familia Urahara. Ichigo y los demás se dirigieron a la camioneta en donde habían llegado para depositar la información de su nuevo golpe en sus mochilas.

-Ahh! Esperen muchachos.- Urahara les grito a los chicos cuando estaban a punto de tomar sus cosas e irse. - ¿Tienen algo importante que hacer hoy?.- les pregunto con una sonrisa picar.

-mmm creo que nada en especial.- contesto Ichigo

-Pues el orfanato esta bien atendido.- contesto Kira

-¡Que coincidencia! Ya que ustedes son mis aprendices, están aquí y no tienen nada mejor que hacer, que tal si me pagan los celulares que les di con un poco de trabajo en la tienda.- Urahara se cubrió con su abanico y cerro los ojos a manera de sonrisa.

-Urahara-san oye no…- Ichigo apenas pudo terminar la frase cuando Urahara ya le había puesto unas cajas en los brazos a el y a los demás.

-!Pero que demonios!.- Renji con voz enojada.

-Vamos, vamos chicos no sean holgazanes aun les falta toda esa montaña de productos que están por ahí.- Urahara señalo un montón de cajas muy grande que se encontraba aun lado de la camioneta, mientras que los chicos volteaban a verla Urahara corrió rápidamente al interior de la tienda para que no lo dejaran colgado con su mercancía.

-Ese desgraciado.- Ichigo frunció el ceño a mas no poder.

-¡Cállate! Por culpa tulla y de Kira los demás nos vimos involucrados.- Ikkaku vio a Ichigo y le dijo esto gritando y con voz chillona.

-Y quien coño pidió tu opinión.- Ichigo e Ikkaku se encararon y estaban a punto de ponerse a pelear.

-Vamos par de idiotas será mejor que lo dejen, tenemos mucho trabajo.- Hisagi se interpuso entre ellos.

Los chicos no tuvieron mas remedio que ponerse a trabajar y a hacer lo que Urahara les indicaba, habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos cuando un auto color negro se estaciono frente a la tienda.

-Señorita aquí es.- Rikichi señalo una pequeña tienda.

-Valla pinta que tiene, esta bien, nana tu te quedas en el auto ya no puedes seguir mas, no me tardo.- Rukia abrió la puerta y bajo del auto.

-Pero niña- la mujer se disponía a seguir a la pelinegra pero esta deposito un beso en la frente de la mujer que hizo que se detuviera en seco.

-He dicho que te quedas.- Rukia se dio media vuelta para sonreírse y que su nana no la viera, se dirigió a la entrada y vio a un hombre con quimono verde y un sombrero a rayas sentada en la parte alta del piso de la tienda.

-Buenas tardes disculpe, ¿es usted el señor Urahara?.- Rukia pregunto tímida.

-Si soy yo en que puedo ayudarla hermosa señorita y por favor no sea tan formal hábleme me tu.- Urahara se levanto del piso y fue casi corriendo a tomar la mano de la pelinegra.

-Estoy buscando estas especias importadas y me han dicho que aquí puedo encontrarlas.- Rukia le entrego a Urahara un papelito con una lista que su nana le había hecho en el coche con el nombre de las especias y la cantidad que necesitaba comprar.

-Efectivamente yo las vendo, pase por aquí señorita… perdón ¿Cuál es su nombre?.- Urahara extendió un brazo para invitar a Rukia a pasar.

-Rukia Kuchiki, mucho gusto.- la chica solo dio unos dos pasos al frente sin voltear a ver a Urahara que se había quedado completamente anonadado ante la respuesta de la pelinegra.

-Jinta, Ururu por favor traigan esto.- Urahara aun sin recuperarse por completo del shock les había hablado a los dos niños y les entrego el papelito para que fueran por las especias.

-Si.- los niños se dirigieron a la bodega y colocaron en bolsitas de plástico las especies, las pesaron y se las llevaron a su padre adoptivo.

-Bien creo que esta todo Kuchiki-san.- Urahara le iba pasando las bolsitas de la mercancía a Rukia mientras anotaba el costo de cada una de ellas en una nota.

-¿Cuanto te debo Urahara?.-pregunto Rukia sacando de su concentración al abarrotero.

-Serian 1,740 yenes.- Urahara le entrego la nota.

-Esta bien, aquí tienes.- Rukia saco de una pequeña carterita el dinero para pagar.

-Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto Kuchiki-san.- Urahara hizo una reverencia para despedir a Rukia que se encontraba a un paso de la entrada.

-Hasta lue….- Rukia comenzó a inclinarse para despedirse cuando algo golpeo su cabeza y la tiro al suelo.

-Oye Urahara-san donde demonios se supone que va esto.- Ichigo llevaba dos cajas en brazos que apenas si lo dejaban ver, cuando dio un paso dentro de la tienda sintió que golpeo algo con las cajas y se detuvo, acto seguido escucho un -Auch.- que provenía del piso.

-¡Idiota! Por que no te fijas por donde vas.- Rukia se sobaba la cabeza mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Ichigo bajo las cajas a un lado y vio a una chica pequeña oculta tras un mechón de cabello color negro y le ofreció la mano para que se pudiera levantar. -Perdona no te he visto, ven te ayudo.- sonrojado.

-Quita no necesito que me ayuden, gracias.- Rukia empujó la mano de Ichigo y logro ponerse en pie por completo. Cuando lo miro a la cara planeaba decirle que era un completo estúpido, pero al ver sus ojos de ese color marrón tan profundo no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, Rukia al no poder decir nada solo pudo darle al pelinaranja un golpe en el estomago por instinto que hizo que este se doblara del dolor; por su parte Ichigo se quedo mirando a la pelinegra como se levantaba ella sola, era la primera vez que una chica lo apartaba de golpe y no se quedaba embobada o le empezaba a coquetear, y cuando menos lo pensó la pelinegra le había dado un golpe en el estomago que le había dolido hasta el alma.

-¿Kuchiki-san estas bien?.- Urahara pregunto asustado ante la caída de la pelinegra.

-Si gracias.-

-¿Qué demonios te pasa enana?.- Ichigo frunció el ceño y miro a la morena enojado y aun sobándose el estomago.

Rukia al escuchar esto se enojo mucho. -¡A quien le llamas enana pelos de zanahoria!.-

-¿Tu a quien crees tonta?.- Ichigo hizo una pose con sus manos haciendo alusión a las estaturas de ambos.

-¡Estúpido naranjo!.- Rukia le dio un puntapie a Ichigo que hizo que cayera al piso.

-¡Eres un cabeza hueca! Adiós Urahara- Rukia salio rápido de la tienda como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-Desgraciada.- Ichigo se quedo en el piso frente a Urahara y tenia su pierna entre sus manos

Los demás al oír el escándalo fueron a ver que había pasado, al llegar a la entrada vieron a Ichigo tirado en el piso y a una chica de cabello negro y complexión pequeña salir muy enojada y refunfuñando.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?.- Pregunto Yumichika.

-Vamos.- Kira se adelanto a donde se encontraba Ichigo.

-Esa silueta….se parece mucho a….Rukia.- Renji que se encontraba atrás de todos por lo que no había podido ver el rostro de la chica, y solo la vio salir de la tienda y entrar a un auto color negro.

...

Bueno eso es todo por hoy ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? espero y de verdad le haya gustado...pues les advierto en el proximo al fin habra lemmon pero habra una sorpresa que tal vez no les guste a todos jejejeje.

Besos. ShirayukiSandra


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! estoy de nuevo por aqui lamento mucha la tardanza, sorry es que !Ya entre a la universidad! :DDDD estoy muy feliz pero ddebido a que soy de nuevo ingreso he tenido que estar haciendo tramites y todo eso :/ y aunque este capitulo ya lo tenia listo no lo habia podido subir._

_De nuevo veo que no tengo reviews :'( , bueno pues ya ni modos (sniff sniff). Bien es mi dever advertirles que este capitulo tiene lemmon pero que tal vez no les guste a todos jejeje... juro que lo escribi con un buen proposito ;) espero y no se me haya ido la mano y no este tan fuertesito ya ustedes lo juzgaran. Ojala y ahora si me dejen su opinion se los pido por favor y si pueden recomendar mi historia que mejor. _

_Sin mas los dejo leer._

_Por derechos de autor quiero aclarar que la historia de BLEACH y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo-sama_

**Capitulo 4.**

Hisagi y Kira ayudaron a Ichigo a levantarse del suelo, mientras que Renji se había quedado viendo como Rukia salía de la tienda Urahara; mientras tanto Rukia llego al auto.

-Niña Rukia ¿Qué le paso? - Kaede vio la cara de enojo de Rukia mientras se metía al auto, había alcanzado a escuchar unos gritos pero no distinguió las palabras.

-¡Nada nana, Rikichi vámonos de una maldita vez!- Rukia dijo muy enojada.

-S..si señorita como usted ordene.- el chofer y la nana se habían sorprendido mucho por el humor de la pelinegra, Rukia ya se había enojado antes por diversas situaciones, pero jamás había reaccionado así. El auto arranco y se alejo pronto del lugar.

-Oye Ichigo ¿Estas bien?.- Kira le ofreció la mano a Ichigo para que se levanta mientras que Hisagi lo sujetaba del codo para que se pudiera apoyar.

-¡Esa enana del demonio!- Ichigo estaba muy enojado, su ceño estaba fruncido y su cara expresaba coraje.

-Kurosaki-san pero ¿Porque la has tratado así? es una clienta, ahora por tu culpa no regresara.- Urahara cuido sus palabras y no volvió a decir el nombre de la pelinegra.

-¡Y a mi que diablos me importa!- Ichigo logro reponerse de los golpes de Rukia y ayudado por sus amigos pudo ponerse en pie, las palabras de Urahara lo habían molestado mas y para tranquilizarse volvió al lugar donde se encontraban las cajas para continuar con el trabajo que le faltaba.

-Valla, no tiene remedio, con permiso Urahara-san.- dijo Hisagi y empujo a los demás muchachos para que también regresaran al trabajo.

-Oye Ichigo ¿Estas bien?- Renji fue el primero en preguntarle.

-Si no ha sido nada, solo que esa pequeña fierecilla me saco de mis casillas.-Ichigo ya estaba mas tranquilo.

-Me alegro que estas mejor, será mejor que nos apuremos, aunque como veo las cosas esto nos tomara casi todo el día, son muchas cosas que acomodar.- Ikkaku tomo una cajas entre sus manos y puso una expresión de tranquilidad pues a pesar de que siempre peleaba con el pelinaranja lo consideraba un gran amigo, casi como un hermano.

-Es cierto, a Urahara -san se le ha pasado la mano.- dijo Yumichika poniendo cara de fastidio.

-Bueno como no nos queda mas remedio que trabajar aquí todo el día ¿Que dicen si cuando terminemos vamos al bar de Inoue-san y Tatsuki-san?- dijo Hisagi con una sonrisa.

-Pues a mi me parece una magnifica idea , vamos Ichigo así olvidaras el mal rato que acabas de pasar.- Kira miro a Ichigo

-¡Pues claro! como negarme, solo que tendré que pasar a casa a avisarle a mis hermanas que saldré.- Ichigo se alegro, el nunca se negaría a una noche de parranda con sus amigos.

-Pues en lo que tu vas a tu casa nosotros pasaremos al orfanato a ver como están las cosas y a cambiarnos de ropa.- Renji le guiño el ojo a su amigo.

-Esta bien.- Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

Por otra parte Rukia había llegado a su casa, aun no se le pasaba el coraje, en cuanto el coche se estaciono salio rápidamente de este, abrió la puerta de su casa dejándola así para que su nana entrara y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación, cuando entro azoto la puerta con tal coraje que el golpe se escucho en toda la casa.

-¡Ese imbecil ¿Quien demonios se cree para llamarme enana?- Rukia se sentó un su cama y arrojo una almohada hacia la puerta. La pelinegra se recostó y tomo otra de las almohadas que había en su cama y se la llevo al rostro.

-Pero que hombre tan guapo.- pensó, mientras visualizaba su rostro y eso ojos que la habían dejado sin palabras.

-¡Tonta! Pero en que demonios estas pensando Rukia.- la pelinegra se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para calmar sus pensamientos. -Su cabello era de color naranja, que raro ¿Seria natural o era teñido?- aun pensando

-¡Que mas da! A mi que me importa- en eso sonó el teléfono celular de la pelinegra y al ver en la pantalla vio el nombre de Hinamori, una amiga muy querida que había conocido en la preparatoria.

-Hola Momo que tal, ¿A que se debe esta agradable sorpresa?.- Rukia se sentó en la cama para poder hablar mas cómoda.

-Hola Rukia-chan, esto… ¿Quería saber si no se te antoja ir al cine con Rangiku-san y conmigo mas tarde?.- Hinamori hablo con tono tímido pues así era su personalidad, tímida y tierna.

-¿Rangiku?- pregunto Rukia.

-¿No la recuerdas?, pues la conociste una vez que me acompañaste a la empresa de Shiro-chan, ella es su asistente y mano derecha, y además vive en el mismo edificio que yo.- Hinamori dijo en tono alegre.

-Déjame ver…- Rukia trataba de recordar. -¡Ah ya se! Ese esa chica rubia con una "gran" personalidad.- Rukia rió.

-Este… jejeje si ella, pero no le digas así.- haciendo de puchero.

-¿A que hora ?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Pues nos veríamos a la 6 y llegaríamos al cine como a las 6:20.-

-mmm… lo siento Momo pero es que hoy no estoy de animo, he pasado un mal rato.-

-¿Estas bien Rukia-chan?- Hinamori pregunto preocupada.

-Si, no es nada importante, te contare el Lunes en la escuela de acuerdo, de verdad siento no poder ir con ustedes, pero enviare a Rikichi para que las lleve.-Rukia puso un tono algo triste, de verdad se sentía con los ánimos por los suelos.

-No es necesario y no te preocupes ya iremos en otra ocasión.- Hinamori trato de persuadir a Rukia para que no enviara a su chofer.

-Perdón pero creo que no te pegunte Momo.- Rukia puso un tono autoritario con su amiga, pero siempre que lo hacia era en forma de broma. - Además si va contigo esa tal Rangiku seguro que habrá muchos tipos molestándolas, y Rikichi ya te conoce, sabe que eres amiga mía así que no habrá ningún problema.

-Muchas gracias Rukia-chan, cuídate nos vemos el lunes.- a Hinamori no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

-Gracias Momo tu también y gracias por la invitación , nos vemos.- Rukia colgó el celular y salio de su habitación para ir a la cocina, ya estaba mas calmada, la llamada de Momo la había tranquilizado, su amiga tenia ese don con la pelinegra, el de hacer que ella se calmara.

-Nana ¿Donde esta Rikichi?- pregunto en cuanto entro a la cocina.

-Pues… esta en el patio de atrás limpiando el auto.- la mujer contesto dudosa pues creía que Rukia aun estaba muy enojada.

-Gracias nana.- Rukia salio de la casa y su mirada era cabizbaja, pues habían puesto su orgullo por los suelos y lo que era peor el tipo le había gustado muchísimo. Cuando llego al patio trasero encontró a su chofer pasando un trapo húmedo sobre el auto para limpiarlo.

-Hola de nuevo Rikichi, quiero pedirte un enorme favor ¿Puedes llevar a Momo y a una amiga suya al cine?.- la pelinegra pinto una sonrisa en su rostro para que el muchacho no se pudiera negar.

-Por supuesto que si señorita no hay problema ¿Usted no va?.- el joven pregunto curioso.

-No, es que no me siento con ánimos.- Rukia agacho la mirada.

El joven chofer al ver a Rukia en este estado dijo -¿Qué pasa? Esa no es la Rukia que yo conozco, ella no dejaría su mirada de orgullo por nada, no le daría ese gusto a nadie, no se que paso en esa tienda pero no dejes que te afecte, siempre mantén la cabeza en alto como la Kuchiki que eres.- Rikichi levanto su pulgar y cerro los ojos, su voz era temblorosa pues le había hablado a Rukia de tu algo que era considerado como una falta de respeto.

-Rikichi…- Rukia se aventó sobre el chofer para abrazarlo. -Muchas gracias.- Rukia deposito un beso sobre la mejilla del chico y este se puso todo rojo. La pelinegra soltó al joven y levanto su cara, en su ojos se reflejaba un gran orgullo, se dio media vuelta y dijo.

-Nos vemos Rikichi, por favor come algo antes de irte.- ella se alejo del chofer a paso apresurado, mientras que Rikichi no podía mover un músculo por la sorpresa que le había provocado la reacción de la pelinegra ante sus palabras.

Rukia entro a la casa y de nuevo fue a su habitación, esta vez entro en calma, se recostó es la cama y puso sus brazos bajo su cabeza, mientras pensaba. -Rikichi tiene razón, no le voy a dar el gusto a ese estúpido cabeza de zanahoria.- mientras la pelinegra pensaba esto fue quedándose profundamente dormida y mientras lo hacia visualizaba el rostro de Ichigo.

…...

Ya casi eran las 7 de la noche y por fin el grupo de muchachos había terminado de acomodar la mercancía de Urahara, estaban todos desalineados y llenos de polvo y sobra decir que bastante cansados.

-Urahara-san ya nos vamos.- Ichigo y los demás tomaron sus cosas de la camioneta y se dispusieron a ir a sus casas.

-Nos vemos.- dijo Yumichika.

-Esperen ¿No se quedan a cenar?.-pregunto el abarrotero.

-No gracias, tenemos otro compromiso.- respondió Renji a pesar de que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Esta bien, gracias por todo chicos, hasta luego y no se metan en problemas.- Urahara se despidió y cerro la tienda, al subir al primer piso de la casa encontró a Tessai y sus hijos adoptivos preparando la cena, se dirigió al despacho y encontró a su querida esposa Yoruichi tras un escritorio arreglando algunos papeles de la tienda, cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Ya se fueron los chicos?- pregunto la morena mirando al rubio, pero no obtuvo respuesta, al mirarlo logro ver en sus ojos que sus pensamientos estaban completamente en otro lugar. -¿Te pasa algo Kisuke?...Kisuke…¡Kisuke!- Yoruichi le arrojo algunos de los papeles que acomodaba a la cabeza para que el rubio reaccionara.

-Auch, lo siento querida ¿Qué me decías?.- Urahara le puso atención.

-Te pregunte sobre los muchachos.- dijo Yoruichi un poco molesta.

-A si ya se fueron… oye, por cierto, ¿A que no adivinas quien vino de compras esta tarde?.-

-mmm… no ni idea ¿Quién?.- dijo la morena algo confusa.

-La hermana menor de Hisana… Rukia Kuchiki.- Urahara puso una mirada fija que solía mostrar cuando las cosas se ponían serias.

-¡¿Qué?, pero ¿Porque vino?, ¿Sabe algo de lo que planeamos hacer?, ¡Vamos explícate maldición!.- Yoruichi , se levanto alterada de la silla y abrió los ojos de par en par, se puso prácticamente como una loca, a Urahara solo le salio una gotita en la sien porque no tenia ni idea de cómo calmarla.

-Tranquila mujer, solo ha sido una coincidencia, solo vino de compras, ella no sabe nada, ni siquiera nos conoce.- Urahara puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su mujer para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Valla… parece como si el destino se empeñara con nosotros.-Yoruichi bajo la mirada.

-No te preocupes, tranquila ya veras como todo saldrá bien, no te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes, existen cicatrices demasiado profundas e imposibles de borrar , pero si te prometo una cosa, haremos justicia y los culpables pagaran por todo lo que nos han hecho.- Urahara abrazo a su esposa y deposito un tierno beso en su cabeza.

Ichigo y sus amigos llegaron a una esquina en donde se despedirían para ir a sus respectivas casas y encontrarse de nuevo ahí dentro de una hora para ir al bar de sus amigas. Mientras el pelinaranjo iba caminando, recordaba lo que le sus mentores le habían dicho sobre lo duro que la habían pasado hace algunos años y sobre lo injustos que habían sido con ellos, el sentía rabia, se sentía impotente ante esa situación, respetaba mucho a cada una de las personas que formaban la organización a la que pertenecía, para el eran sus maestros, amigos, consejeros, la familia que había formado sin necesidad de lazos sanguíneos; de la nada le vino a la mente la imagen de unos ojos color violeta que expresaban orgullo.

-¿Y porque demonios estoy pensando en ella?- se pregunto a si mismo, pero para el, los pocos minutos que la había visto fueron una eternidad exacta para poder admirarla: sus finos rasgos, su piel blanca pero calida al tacto (había empujado su mano cuando le ofreció ayuda para levantarse), sus ojos grandes y color entre violeta y una azul obscuro, sus piernas torneadas y alargadas a pesar de su pequeña estatura, su cuerpo esbelto y delicado. -Es endemoniadamente hermosa.- que tenia esa chica que lo tenia así, tal vez era por la forma tan indiferente en que lo trato, nunca había pasado antes con una chica, o tal vez era por que pegaba muy fuerte para su pequeño cuerpo. -Bueno, será mejor que me olvide de esa enana.- Ichigo pensaba y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su casa.

-¡Estoy en casa!- grito en cuanto entro a la casa.

-Onii-chan bienvenido, ven siéntate, te serviré la cena.- era su hermana Yuzu que lo recibía calidamente.

-Hola Ichi-nii, oye ¿Qué te paso? vienes bastante andrajoso.- pregunto Karin quien ya se encontraba sentada cenando y que vio el estado en que venia su hermano.

-Fui con Urahara-san esta tarde, y por cierto ¿Dónde esta el viejo?-pregunto Ichigo mientras se encontraba ayudando a su hermana menor a servirle la cena.

-Tuvo que ir al hospital, lo llamo Ryuuken-sama, dijo que era una emergencia.- dijo la castaña.

-Que bien así podremos cenar en paz- la cena no duro mucho, cuando todos terminaron las gemelas levantaron los platos e Ichigo fue a su habitación para escoger la ropa que se iba a poner: un pantalón de mezclilla azul un poco rasgado, una playera blanca de manga larga con el dibujo de una cruz y letras que decían "Death and Strawberry" y un chaleco color negro con cuello sport y adornos en color plata; cuando tuvo su ropa lista fue al baño y se ducho rápidamente, tenia el tiempo justo, cuando termino tomo su billetera, se despidió de sus hermanas que se encontraban viendo la televisión y salio. El grupo de muchachos se encontró en la esquina donde habían quedado y tomaron camino hacia el bar.

El bar de Orihime y Tatsuki era un establecimiento pequeño pero con un gran ambiente, debido a esto casi siempre esta lleno, antes el establecimiento le pertenecía a Sora Inoue el hermano mayor y tutor de Orihime, pero a causa de su repentina muerte, esta lo heredo. Debido a que ella se había quedado completamente sola experimento una depresión muy grande: no comía, no dormía, no iba a clases, su estado de salud estaba decaído; Tatsuki que era su mejor amiga desde la infancia la saco poco a poco de esta situación, logro que Orihime volviera a sonreír, y también la convenció de encargarse del negocio en lugar de venderlo en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Orihime en agradecimiento a su amiga modifico las escrituras del bar para que ambas quedaran como las dueñas legales.

-Hola chicas veo que el negocio cada vez va mejor.- era Ichigo saludando a una chica pelirroja y a otra de cabello negro que se encontraban detrás de la barra.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun.- saludo una chica pelirroja, de ojos grises y con una gran delantera.

-Que hay Ichigo, hola muchachos.- era la otra chica de mediana estatura, tenia cabello negro y ojos obscuros.

-Hola Orihime-san, Tatsuki-san, por cierto y Chad ¿Dónde esta?.- pegunto Hisagi.

-Sado-kun esta en la parte de atrás, fue por una botellas.- contesto Orihime. Las chicas les entregaron cervezas a cada uno de ellos.

-Gracias.- dijo Kira

-Que tal Taktsuki ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Renji un poco sonrojado.

-Yo, de maravilla y tu ¿Qué tal, como van las cosas en el orfanato?.- la morena dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le puso atención al pelirrojo.

-Bien, ya sabes, no hay muchos cambios que digamos.- mirando hacia otro lado.

-Oye por cierto, el otro día vi anunciada una película en el cine que me llamo mucho la atención ¿Qué dices si vamos?.-pregunto sonrojada y mirando hacia bajo.

-Esto… al cine… los dos…- Ichigo que miraba de reojo lo empujo con el brazo. -¡Si claro!, creo que los miércoles es dos por uno, ¿Puedes ese día?.- su cara estaba del mismo color de su cabellera y por lo obscuro del lugar, se veía como una piña gigante de color rojo.

-Si perfecto.-Tatsuki le sonrío.

-Hola que tal Ichigo.- era Chad que había hecho acto de presencia con una caja de botellas; el trabajaba ahí de noche ayudando a las chicas y sirviendo como ayudante de seguridad si se daba el caso.

-¡Hey! Chad hace cuanto que no te dejas ver.- Ichigo levanto su cerveza.

-Oigan chicos la mesa de billar esta desocupada, démonos prisa antes de que no la ganen.- Ikkaku se paso del otro lado de la barra y tomo los tacos que estaban recargados en la pared.- Con permiso Orihime-chan.-

-Adelante Madarame-kun.- contesto la pelirroja que no dejaba de mirar a Ichigo.

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa de billar y Yumichika jalo a Renji de la camisa. -Vamos, hazla de cupido cuando no estemos presentes.- Tatsuki al oírlo sonrío apenada, cuando llegaron a la mesa Kira y Hisagi le hicieron burla por lo sonrojado que estaba.

Chad se había ido con una charola a repartir cervezas a las mesas del lugar.

-Ahora vuelvo.- dijo con esa voz inexpresiva que lo caracterizaba.

-Si esta bien.- contesto Tatsuki. Al voltear vio la cara triste de su amiga.

-Orihime ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto.

-Kurosaki-kun ni siquiera me miro.- respondió la pelirroja a punto del llanto.

-Orihime…- ¿Y ahora como diablos le hago para consolarla?, pensó la morena. -Por favor no te pongas así, se que estas enamorada de Ichigo, pero sabes que desde que estábamos en la preparatoria el te ve como una gran amiga… como te explico, como una hermana menor.-

-Si eso siempre lo he sabido, me doy cuenta en su manera de ser conmigo, pero, no deja de dolerme.- Orihime derramo unas lagrimas.

-Vamos, no te pongas así.- Tatsuki seco las lagrimas de su amiga. -Además el no te conviene como novio, es un completo idiota, mira que hacerte llorar. Sabes a mi me gusta mas Ishida para ti, el es muy educado y te ha demostrado que te quiere como algo mas que una amiga, también es muy inteligente, estoy segura que cuando termine la carrera de medicina será un gran doctor y te dará la vida que tu te mereces.- dijo esto sonriendo.

-¿Ishida-kun?, bueno no puedo negar que el me gusta, pero solo siento amistad por el, y siento que iniciar una relación con solo eso y con otro propósito, en este caso olvidar a Kurosaki-kun no es algo bueno .- dijo seria

-Otro propósito he… bueno no me lo había planteado de esa forma pero, y si hablas con el y le explicas como están las cosas, y le dices que por el momento solo sientes una bonita amistad, pero que tal vez, mas adelante, con un mayor trato, te enamores, ¿Qué dices?.- la morena puso cara de astucia para tratar de convencer a su amiga.

-Este… bueno, jejeje, si, tal vez, después de todo no pierdo nada con intentarlo, hablare con el cuando lo vea, y se lo diré, pero solo si el tema se da, tampoco quiero presionarlo ni a mi.- al fin sonriendo. Tras la conversación las chicas volvieron a sus trabajos y bromeaban de vez en cuando.

El grupo de muchachos se había adueñado por completo de la mesa de billar , ya habían bebido cerca de 4 cervezas por cabeza, lo cual para ellos no era nada, estaban acostumbrados a beber muchísimo mas, Chad pasaba de vez en cuando platicar pues el lugar estaba a tope y tenia mucho trabajo, en eso dentro de la multitud salio una hermosa mujer de cabello verde lima hasta la cintura, vestía un conjunto de color blanco que por lo ajustado dejaba notar su escultural figura y una gorra gris con la forma del cráneo de un carnero.

-!Itsygo! -la mujer se lanzo sobre el cuello del pelinaranja y lo apretó fuertemente, mientras los demás miraban asombrados la escena.

-¡Nell!.- dijo Ichigo sorprendido y tratando de zafársela del cuello por que todos lo miraban y ese le molestaba un poco. -Oye ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, es que mi hermana pequeña se quedo a dormir con mis tíos y como estaba aburrida en casa decidí salir a divertirme un rato.- dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-¿Dejaste a la pequeña Nel ir con Dondochakka y Pesche? ¿Estas segura?.- Ichigo dijo sorprendido

-Si ¿Por qué Itsygo? .- pregunto curiosa.

-No por nada.- miro hacia otro lado. -Pero si la deja con ese par la niña se volverá de lo mas traviesa- pensó. -Oyen el por cierto, cuando vas a dejar de decirme Itsygo.-

-No te enojes, te lo digo de cariño ,además si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a mi hermanita por llamarte así.- la peliceleste torció la boca.

-Pero como se supone que voy a culpar a una niña de 5 años.- Ichigo le tenia mucho cariño a la hermana pequeña de Nelliel, era la viva imagen de la chica solo que en versión infantil.

-Oye Ichigo no seas grosero, invita a Nell a jugar con nosotros.- interrumpió Hisagi.

-Es cierto, ven dijiste que querías divertirte ¿No?.-Ichigo se dio media vuelta para volver al billar pero la chica alcanzo a detenerlo del brazo.

-¿No te gustaría repetir lo de ayer?.- pregunto con una voz seductora.

-Nell sabes que no es necesario que preguntes, vamos mas tarde de acuerdo.- Ichigo contesto con el mismo tono de voz, Nell sonrío y no dijo nada mas.

La noche trascurrió muy divertida para todos, cuando el grupo de jóvenes se canso del billar, se fueron a una mesa y se dedicaron a bailar y a seguir bebiendo, cuando ya era las 2 de la madrugada el lugar comenzó a vaciarse permitiéndoles a Orihime, Tatsuki y Chad unirse a la diversión. Ichigo y Nell aprovecharon que se habían quedado solos en la mesa para "desaparecerse" de la vista de los demás e irse.

-No nos vamos a despedir de los demás.- pregunto Nell cuando salían del bar.

-No déjalos, están muy divertidos, además si decimos algo después se la van a pasar jodiendonos.- Ichigo jalo a Nell del brazo para que nadie se diera cuenta de su huida.

En la salida tomaron a un taxi y le dieron indicaciones al chofer para que se dirigiera a un motel que ellos frecuentaban, en el camino comenzaban a ponerse acaramelados.

-Gracias.- dijo Ichigo cuando llegaron al motel y salieron del taxi, como todo un caballero este corrió con todos los gastos, le entregaron las llaves de la habitación y la pareja se dirigió hacia a ella.

-¿Qué numero es?.- pregunto la peliceleste

-Es la numero 3, es aquí, ven.- Ichigo encontró el numero de habitación y entraron.

Ichigo dejo las llaves sobre un pequeño tocador que estaba en la habitación, Nell se quito la chaqueta y beso la base del cuello del pelinaranja provocando que este encendiera como el fuego, tomo a la mujer por la cintura y la cargo hacia la cama, Nell enredo sus largas piernas en la cadera de Ichigo, los besos eran muy apasionados apenas y podían respirar. Ichigo comenzó a quitarle la ropa a la chica dejándola solo en ropa interior, el solo se dedicaba a acariciarla, mientras que Nell imitaba sus acciones, también se dedico a quitarle la ropa al hombre dejándolo solo en boxers. El pelinaranja comenzó a masajear los grandes pechos de la peliceleste provocando que esta gimiera de manera leve, Ichigo al escucharla se acerco sus labios y la cayo con su lengua.

-Ichi… go- se alcanzaba a entender entre los gemidos de la mujer mientras apretaba con sus piernas el cuerpo de Ichigo; el comenzó a bajar sus labios através del cuello de la chica hasta llegar a sus pechos, extendió su mano por su espalda y le safo el brasier dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo al desnudo, comezón a lamer los grandes senos y jugar con los pezones, bajo una de sus manos para comenzar a masajear su parte intima sobre las pantaletas que llevaba, estaba húmeda, Nell se aferro al cuello de Ichigo y arañaba su amplia espalda a causa de la intensas sensaciones que el pelinaranja le provocaba. Una de las manos de Nell bajo hasta el engrosado miembro de Ichigo lo acaricio sobre la tela, logro quitarle los boxers poco a poco y de manera muy sensual, para poder masajear a su miembro con total libertad y darle mas placer al pelinaranja.

.-Nell…- dijo el pelinaranja en un ronco gemido, bajo su boca besando el cuerpo de Nell hasta llegar a su parte intima para quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa, comenzó a lamer la parte en donde las sensaciones se hacían mas intensas, sus piernas temblaban, su vientre se contraía.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡Ichigo!- gritaba la peliceleste, lo que indicaba que había alcanzado un orgasmo; Ichigo sentía que iba a explotar, lo que indicaba que esta listo para entrar en ella, se separo momentáneamente del cuerpo de la mujer y busco en los jeans que estaban tirados en el suelo su billetera, adentro traía un preservativo, se lo puso y volvió a atender el cuerpo de la chica. Se acomodo entre sus piernas.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto.

-Si.- contesto ella entre un suspiro. Comenzó el vaivén de sus cuerpos, el ritmo era acelerado.

-¡Ichigo me vuelves loca!.- gritaba mientras sus áreas intimas se rozaban, Ichigo solo se sonrío, escuchar que le daba placer a la chica lo excitaba mas. Las posiciones cambiaban constantemente, a veces el tomaba el control y otras ella se colocaba encima para poseerlo a su voluntad; ambos estaban llegando al clímax, escalofríos que se sentían como intensas corrientes eléctricas recorrían cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ahhhhh!.- grito Nell quien fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo y que seguía moviendo sus caderas rápidamente para que Ichigo la alcanzara.

-Ne..Nell… ¡Ahhhh!.- grito el pelinaranjo dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de su pareja. Sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, se acomodaron en la cama para estar mas cómodos y poder descansar un poco, a pesar de la hora pidieron algo de comer al servicio al cuarto, el acto había sido tan intenso que les provoco hambre.

-Itsygo necesito preguntarte una cosa.- dijo Nell mientras tomaba un bocadillo con sus manos.

-mmm… ¿Qué pasa Nell?.- pregunto mientras comía.

-Bueno como te lo digo… pues veras, tu sabes que yo siento un gran cariño por ti, que me encanta el sexo contigo, que nos divertimos mucho juntos, pero tu crees que podamos llamar a esto una relación.- dijo seria.

-¿He?.- dijo Ichigo asombrado pues no entendía lo que la peliceleste le decía. Nell cuando vio la cara de confusión de Ichigo trato de explicarse mejor.

-En otras palabras tu y yo solo somos amigos que de vez en cuando tienen sexo, pero en realidad no existe otro tipo de sentimiento entre nosotros, yo eso lo se muy bien, dime tu… ¿Nunca te has enamorado?- Ichigo al escuchar estas palabras se puso serio.

-Enamorado he- se hizo un pequeño silencio. -Cuando estaba en primer año de preparatoria tuve una novia a la que quise mucho, se nombre era Senna.- Nell puso atención al relato del pelinaranja. -Era una chica inocente y muy simpática, su cabello era de un color negro violeta y sus ojos anaranjados; ella fue la primera chica con la que estuve. Yo sabia que me amaba mucho, pero poco después mi mama murió y yo me aísle de el mundo, Senna trataba de consolarme y de estar conmigo, pero yo la trate muy mal, al final solo logre que ella se cansara de mi y me dejara. Tiempo después volvimos a hablar, me contó que al termino de ese año se iba del país junto con su familia, solo quedamos como amigos pero por la distancia perdimos contacto y no he sabido nada mas de ella.- Ichigo se sentó en la cama y se recargo en la cabecera. -Le tenia mucho cariño pero creo que nunca llegue a amarla.- Ichigo miro a Nell. -Y tu que me dices ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?.- pregunto.

-La verdad…- la chica bajo la mirada. -Hay alguien a quien conozco desde que era niña, se llama Nnoitra, tiene una personalidad bastante arisca, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, no se puede mandar en el corazón.- el pelinaranja vio una pequeña sombra de tristeza en los ojos de su amante.

-Supongo que tienes razón, yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, solo te pido que te cuides mucho.- Ichigo sonrío. -Creo que ya es bastante tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos, anda vístete te dejare en tu casa.- el pelinaranja abrazo a Nell para que quitara esa expresión triste.

-De acuerdo Itsygo.- beso la mejilla del pelinaranja.

La pareja no tardo mucho en ponerse la ropa, se acomodaron un poco el cabello para no verse tan desalineados, salieron del motel y tomaron un taxi; la primera parada la hicieron en un edificio muy alto de color gris, era la casa de Nell.

-Nos vemos pronto Itsygo.- dijo la peliceleste saliendo del taxi.

-Adiós, saluda a la pequeña Nel de mi parte.- el auto siguió su camino hasta la cuadra en donde el pelinaranja vivía, se bajo en la esquina y pago el taxi. Camino hasta su casa y entro muy silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie, cuando llego a su habitación le envío un mensaje de texto a Renji diciéndole que Nell y el estaban bien y que no se preocuparan; se quito la ropa y su puso un pantalón y una blusa que le quedaban holgados para poder dormir cómodo.

-¿Enamorarme de alguien he?- pensó mientras se acomodaba en su cama, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido con la imagen de los hermosos ojos violetas que había visto esa tarde.

...

Hasta aqui este capitulo ¿Que les parecio? espero y haya sido de su agrado, no me maten por el lemmon lo puse para aclarar que estaban juntos nada mas para pasar el rato y de que Ichigo comienza a sentir cositas por Rukia jajajaja 3

Besos. ShirayukiSandra


	5. Chapter 5

Me reporto por aqui una vez mas :D _Otonashi Saya muchisimas gracias por los reviews, me alegro que puedas darte el tiempo de leer mi historia. Si hay alguin mas por ahi que la lea por favor! dejenme su opinion :(. ¡Bueno ya! aqui esta el capitulo 5._

_Por derechos de autor quiero aclarar que la historia de BLEACH y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo-sama_

**Capitulo 5.**

Rukia se encontraba durmiendo , estaba arropada con las cobijas de su cama; es su cara se notaba que tenia una pesadilla.

-¿En donde estoy? …todo esta obscuro.-la pelinegra se veía dentro de un espacio completamente obscuro: sin paredes, ni techo, no lograba ver absolutamente nada, de pronto logro divisar una luz y en ella había alguien, un hombre cuya voz le era conocida.

-Kuchiki tu eres la culpable de mi muerte.- decía un hombre alto de cabello negro y gruesas pestañas inferiores, que se volteo hacia Rukia.

-Kaien-dono… yo no… Kaien-dono por favor … por favor perdóneme.- decía Rukia entre lagrimas al ver al hombre dentro de la luz de su sueño; Rukia corrió en dirección al hombre pero este se desvaneció y se volvió a quedar en la completa obscuridad.

-Kaien-dono, Kaien-dono- gritaba desesperada, volteaba a todos lados para buscar al hombre pero no había nadie, y como la primera vez, de la nada volvió a aparecer un luz pero esta ves había alguien diferente dentro de ella .

-Rukia.- era Byakuya que tenia las manos ensangrentadas y caía de rodillas. Rukia al ver esta escena corrió a su lado.

-Nii-sama, nii-sama ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te paso?- se arrodillo frente a el y con sus brazos trataba de sostener el peso de su hermano, ella lloraba, ver eso era aterrador.

-Rukia.- volvió a decir el pelinegro, este alzo la cabeza y miro a los ojos a Rukia regalándole una calida sonrisa a pesar de la situación en la que estaba.

-¡Nii-sama!- grito Rukia despertándose de golpe y dando un gran brinco de la cama, su respiración era agitada, los latidos del su corazón eran tan fuertes que sentía que se le salía del pecho, su garganta estaba seca, estaba sudando, pasaron unos segundos para que lograra darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación y que la habían arropado.

-¿Quién?.- se pregunto a si misma mirando las cobijas que la cubrían.

-Nii-sama- dijo sorprendida, se levanto rápidamente de la cama y salio corriendo de su habitación hacia la recamara de su hermano, abrió de golpe la puerta y se lanzo sobre la cama en donde se encontraba durmiendo Byakuya.

-¿Rukia que pasa?- el pelinegro sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana aforrándose a el, estaba llorando; estiro su brazo hacia el buró y miro el reloj, eran las 4:30 de la madrugada.

-Nii-sama, nii-sama ¿Estas bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?.- decía Rukia entre sollozos. Byakuya se sentó en la cama y abrazaba a su hermanita.

-Rukia ¿Qué tienes? mírame por favor.- Byakuya comenzaba a sentir desesperación por no saber que le ocurría a Rukia, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo alzo para poder verla a los ojos.

-Nii-sama, fue horrible… estabas cubierto de sangre, todo estaba obscuro- la pelinegra se lanzo sobre su hermano y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tranquila Rukia todo esta bien, solo ha sido una pesadilla, ya paso.-el apuesto joven sobaba con mucho cariño la cabecita de Rukia y trataba de consolarla. -Tranquilízate, todo esta bien, shhh, shhh, shhh.- cuando la joven comenzaba a tranquilizarse Byakuya se separo de su menudo cuerpo y se puso de pie, se coloco las pantuflas y le puso por encima su bata de dormir a la chica, -Vamos- la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de esta, cuando llegaron abrió la puerta con uno de sus pies y deposito a la pelinegra en su cama.

-Nii-sama… me dio mucho miedo… no quiero que te pase nada malo.- dijo Rukia mientras le salían abundantes lagrimas por sus ojos, el pelinegro se encontraba arropándola.

-Tranquila Rukia, estoy aquí, no me pasara nada, tranquila ha sido solo un mal sueño- el se sentó en la cama de la pelinegra, a su lado, y acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla, trataba de tranquilizarla para que volviera a dormir.

-Nii-sama… por la tarde ¿Has sido tu el que me ha arropado?.- pregunto la pelinegra quien comenzó a quedarse dormida de nuevo.

-Si mi pequeña "Sode no shirayuki".- Byakuya se había sorprendido pues la pregunta de Rukia pues estaba completamente fuera de lugar ante la situación en la que estaban; y además la había llamado como cuando era niña.

-Me has llamado "Sode no shirayuki", hace mucho tiempo… que no me decías así… nii-sama.- dijo Rukia en un tono muy bajito, ya casi ni se alcanzaba a escuchar su voz porque de tanto llorar se había quedado dormida.

-Rukia.- el joven pelinegro limpio los rastros de las lagrimas que habían quedado en el rostro de la chica, cuando se aseguro de que ya esta dormida se sentó en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba en la habitación y trato de acomodarse lo mas que pudo para pasar la noche ahí, no quería dejar a su hermana menor sola.

Los cantos de los pájaros se comenzaban a escuchar, de nuevo era de mañana, la luz del sol entraba de lleno a la habitación. Rukia se despertó cuando sintió los rayos del sol directamente sobre sus ojos, se volteo de lado del buró y estiro un brazo para ver la hora en su despertador.

-Las 11:20, ya es tarde, nii-sama se enojara conmigo por haberme quedado dormida- se dijo a si misma aun medio dormida, pero al pensar mas detenidamente en su hermano despertó por completo, había recordado lo que paso esa noche, se sentó y la imagen que tenia enfrente era la de su hermano mayor durmiendo muy incomodo en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Nii-sama despierta ya casi es mediodía- la morena se levanto de la cama y movió delicadamente a hombre para que no se despertara bruscamente. -Nii-sama no era necesario que pasaras aquí la noche, despierta nii-sama.-

-…mmm… ¿Qué pasa?…buenos días Rukia- Byakuya se despertó por los movimientos de la morena, cuando comenzó a moverse hizo una mueca de dolor, tenia el cuello torcido por la mala posición en la que se había quedado dormido.

-Espera no te muevas mucho nii-sama, te torciste el cuello ten cuidado.- dijo Rukia mientra su hermano se incorporaba en el pequeño sillón.

-No es nada no te preocupes, dime ¿Volviste a tener pesadillas?- pregunto Byakuya cerrando lo ojos y haciéndose un pequeño masaje en el cuello.

-No nii-sama, no soñé nada después de que me trajiste a dormir.- Rukia miro al moreno que se sobaba el cuello. -Gracias por quedarte conmigo- Rukia tomo la mano con la que se masajeaba Byakuya.

-Déjalo yo lo hago, te pondré pomada.- Rukia soltó la mano de su hermano y saco del ultimo cajón de su buró un frasquito de ungüento, froto un poco en las manos para calentarlo y comenzó a sobar el cuello del moreno.

- ¡Ha mierda duele!- pensó el joven pero no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su ojos cerrados y de vez en cuando hacia algunas muecas. -¡Ah! Rukia tienes la mano pesada- volvió a pensar, Rukia vio un pequeño gesto de dolor del moreno.

-Perdóname por causarte todas estas molestias- la pelinegra detuvo sus manos y bajo la mirada, Byakuya la miro y se puso de pie, el dolor había desaparecido en su mayoría.

-¿Por qué piensas que me molestas? Eres mi hermana pequeña y siempre voy a cuidar de ti, incluso de los demonios que perturban tu sueño.- Byakuya se dirigió a la puerta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de su hermana. -Será mejor que te vistas ya es tarde.- salio con su clásico aire orgulloso.

Rukia solo tenia la mirada fija en la puerta, Byakuya para ella era como su caballero defensor, era como un ángel que la cuidaba, lo amaba y mucho.

La pequeña morena se dispuso a arreglarse, tomo una ducha rápida, se puso ropa sencilla y bajo a la cocina pues su estomago empezaba a rugir de hambre.

-Hola nana- deposito un beso sobre la cabeza de Kaede y tomo una manzana que comenzaba a morder.

-Hoy si que se les pegaron las sabanas a los señores.- dijo sarcástica la mujer.

-No es eso nana, lo que pasa es que anoche tuve pesadillas y nii-sama se paso la noche vigilándome.- la mujer solo se le quedo viendo con cara de sorpresa.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara, se que mi hermano parece de hielo pero en realidad es muy cariñoso, solo que, ya sabes, sus modales lo obligan a comportarse como lo hace.- la morena sonrío.

-Seguro que si mi niña.- la mujer correspondió a la sonrisa; las dos escucharon como una de las sirvientas saludaba a Byakuya, lo que indicaba que ya estaba en el comedor.

-Bueno me voy nana- Rukia le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Anda niña, enseguida les llevo el almuerzo.-

-Gracias.- Rukia salio de la cocina y se sentó en el comedor al lado de su hermano, Giriko no tardo mucho en llevarle sus respectivos platillos a cada uno y comenzaron a comer rápido pero de manera disimulada, pues los dos se morían de hambre.

Ese domingo transcurrió como todos los demás, al terminar el almuerzo Rukia se iba a su habitación a terminar los deberes de la escuela mientras escuchaba música y Byakuya se la pasaba en su despacho arreglando papeles se su empresa, los domingos no iba a trabajar, no se topaban hasta las siguientes comidas del día y por la noche ambos preparaban sus cosas para las actividades del Lunes.

…...

Ichigo se había levantado relativamente temprano a las 9:00 de la mañana, no era realmente un problema pues era domingo y no tenia que ir a trabajar, el le dedicaba gran parte de los domingo a pasársela con sus hermanas, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño para lavarse la cara y asustarse el sueño, cuando se fijo en el cuello el chupetón de Nell casi había desaparecido, sin mas preocupaciones se dirigió al comedor.

-Buenos días- dijo sentándose en la mesa aun en pijama.

-Buenos días onii-chan.-

-Hola Ichi-nii-

Yuzu como siempre encargándose de la comida y Karin poniendo la mesa.

-Buenos días Ichigooooooo- Isshin se le había arrojado encima a Ichigo como acostumbraba hacerlo todas las mañanas, y como siempre el pelinaranjo lo esquivaba hábilmente seguido de un golpe.

-Buenos días viejo.-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-No comiencen, el desayuno esta listo.- Yuzu sirvió los platos.

-Delicioso como siempre Yuzu- sonrío Isshin.

-Gracias papa.- respondió Yuzu

-Por cierto Ichi-nii, ¿No has olvidado lo de hoy verdad?.- le pregunto Karin a su hermano.

-¿Hoy?- pregunto Ichigo, se quedo revisando su memoria hasta que dio con el recuerdo exacto

-Hoy es la competencia de soccer ¿No?.- de nuevo pregunto

-Así es Ichi-nii, ¿vas a venir verdad?- la morena estaba contenta.

-Si, claro que si- el pelinaranja alzo el dedo pulgar.

-Karin, no es necesario que valla tu idiota hermanó, con tu amoroso padre basta.- Isshin se lanzo sobre la morena.

-No gracias.- Karin se hizo para atrás y dejo que su padre cayera al suelo.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, mírate onii-chan ni siquiera te has bañado- dijo la castaña.

-Vale, no te alteres.- Ichigo siguió comiendo tranquilo.

-Papa deja de jugar y desayuna como la gente normal.- Yuzu le hablo en forma autoritaria al hombre que aun se encontraba tirado en el piso.

-Yuzu.- dijo entre lagrimas el padre de familia.

Cuando todos terminaron su desayuno Ichigo se fue a bañar, las gemelas prepararon el uniforme deportivo de Karin y el almuerzo que iban a llevar e Isshin fue a la clínica para organizar unos papeles que había dejado pendientes.

-¿Porqué tardan tanto? se nos haces tarde.- gritaba Karin desde la puerta.

-Ya esta- Ichigo terminaba de abotonarse la camisa cundo quedo junto a sus hermanas -Viejo ya vámonos.- grito.

-Aquí estoy- Isshin hizo acto de presencia, dejo un folder el la barra de la cocina y corrió hasta sus hijos. -Bien vamos queridas hijas.- el maduro hombre cerro bien la casa, Ichigo y el llevaban las mochilas de las gemelas y se la pasaron peleándose a lo largo del camino hasta el campo de futbol, no era lejos así que llegaron pronto, Karin se encontró con su equipo, el torneo tardo cerca de 30 minutos en empezar, la familia de la morena la apoyaba desde las gradas.

Cuando el torneo termino, el equipo de Karin quedo en segundo lugar, cosa que no le agrado nada a la morena. Su familia la alegro realizando un picnic a un lado del campo de futbol, Ichigo se la paso jugando con sus hermana mientras su padre se recargo bajo un árbol mientras leía un libro. El día familiar termino cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Ichigo se despidió de sus hermanas en la puerta de la casa y volvió a salir esta vez se dirigía a el orfanato donde vivían sus amigos pues tenían cosas de que hablar con respecto a su "trabajo" pendiente.

El "Rukongai", el orfanato en donde habían crecido Renji, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku y Yumichika, y donde se habían convertido en familia; era una casa enorme casi del completo de un manzana, la fachada era similar a la de una iglesia o un convento, antiguamente estaba a cargo de monjas que iban y venían cada 5 años por misiones religiosas, pero hubo un cambio en la administración así que los muchachos lucharon por tomar las riendas de el debido a que sentían un gran cariño hacia el lugar y los niños que vivían ahí.

Cuando eran niños causaban muchos problemas a las monjas debido a sus travesuras y al desden que tenían por romper las reglas, a la edad de 10 años ya tenían una mentalidad madura, veían la vida desde un ángulo muy adulto para su corta edad; dentro del orfanato también había niños bravucones que se dedicaban a molestar a los mas pequeños pero Renji y los demás los defendían y los protegían, les enseñaban a defenderse, en otras palabras, debido a su forma de ser figuraban como los hermanos mayores del lugar. Cuando cumplieron 15 años ya no podían permanecer en el orfanato por las normas de ahí, así que se mudaron a un departamento a unas cuantas cuadras para poder visitar seguido a sus "hermanos pequeños"; los muchachos trabajaban y estudiaban al mismo tiempo, eran excelentes en los estudios, su meta era llegar a ser algo mas y salir del medio en donde se habían criado. Cuando ya tenían 18 años Renji logro entrar a la universidad a la carrera de administración de empresas, Kira en matemáticas, Hisagi en ingeniería electrónica, Ikkaku en geografía, y Yumichika en artes plásticas. Durante un año y medio su vida se baso en los estudios y en el trabajo para poder mantenerse, pero cerca del segundo año la administración del orfanato cambio y las monjas ya no iban a hacerse cargo del lugar por lo que lo cerrarían y a los niños se les separaría, cuando Renji y los demás se enteraron movieron mar y cielo para evitar el cierre, hicieron un trato con el gobierno con el cual este les daría apoyo económico, los muchachos administrarían el lugar y trabajadores sociales harían revisiones mensuales para ver que todo marchara bien, este cambio hizo que los muchachos tuvieran que dejar la escuela para dedicarse de tiempo complete al orfanato. El trabajo no era muy difícil, sabían muy bien que tenían que hacer debido a su estancia ahí y los niños eran muy obedientes y cooperativos con ellos.

Ichigo conoció a sus amigos hacia dos años cuando el acababa de cumplir 18. Era de noche, iba por la calle algo tomado, había bebido mas de la cuenta, unos tipos lo seguían, era obvio que pretendían asaltarlo así que decidió encararlos pero en cuando dio media vuelta un fuerte puñetazo lo tumbo al piso, lo patearon en el piso cerca de 5 hombres, el trataba de reincorporarse pero debido al dolor y a las copas que traía encima le era muy difícil, cerca de ahí pasaba un grupo de muchachos que al ver la escena no dudaron en ir a ayudar al pelinaranja, Ichigo solo se había quedando viendo como aquellos chicos se habían lanzado a ayudarle sin siquiera conocerlo.

-¿Oye tu estas bien?.- le pregunto un chico pelirrojo

-Si, estoy bien gra… ci… as.- el pelinaranja termino por desmayarse debido a las heridas que le había dejado aquella golpiza.

-¡Hey oye!- grito un chico calvo.

-Esta mal herido deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital- dijo el chico rubio. Levantaron a Ichigo y trataron de sostenerlo de los brazos.

-Vaya, vaya pero si ese chico esta hecho un asco- dijo un hombre rubio que llevaba un sombrero a rayas y que se tapaba la boca con un abanico. -Será mejor que reciba atención media.-

-¿Y tu quien eres?.- pregunto desconfiado un muchacho pelinegro.

-Tranquilos yo solo pasaba por aquí y vi todo lo que paso, pude observar como ayudaron a ese chico.- señalando a Ichigo. -Me llamo Urahara Kisuke, mi casa esta cerca, que dicen si vamos para que pueda atender a ese chico de cabello naranja.- se quito el abanico de la cara.

-¿Eres doctor?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No, pero tengo algún conocimiento del tema.- el hombre rubio se dio media vuelta. - Vamos es por aquí, a menos que quieran que ese muchacho se les muera en brazos.-

El grupo de jóvenes se había quedado viendo desconfiados a aquel hombre, pero por alguna extraña razón decidieron seguirlo. Cuando llegaron a la tienda Urahara todos pasaron al primer piso y depositaron al chico en un futon.

-Por favor esperen aquí traeré lo necesario para curarlo- dijo Urahara saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero que tipo tan extraño.- dejo el calvo.

-Oye Hisagi tu no has dicho casi nada ¿Qué tienes?.- pregunto el chico rubio.

-Nada Kira es solo que al contrario de ustedes, ese tipo Urahara, me inspira confianza.-

-¿Enserio? Valla tu realmente eres extraño.- dijo el otro pelinegro.

-Hablo en serio Yumichika no te burles.- dijo Hisagi

-Yo tampoco tonto.- en ese momento el pelinaranja comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿En don..de estoy?- pregunto adormilado y mirando a su alrredor.

-Tranquilo, unos tipos te golpearon y quedaste mal herido, en unos momentos vendrán a atenderte.- dijo el pelirrojo. -¿Cómo te llamas ?.-

-Kurosaki Ichi… go.- dijo adolorido

-Yo me llamo Abarai Renji, mucho gusto.- después el resto de los chicos se presentaron con el, cuando al fin Urahara había vuelto a la habitación con unas vendas y un botiquín y además venia acompañado por un hombre muy robusto.

-Valla veo que ya has recobrado el conocimiento, me llamo Urahara Kisuke, bienvenido a mi humilde casa.-

-Esto… el se llama Kurosaki Ichigo.- respondió Renji al ver que Ichigo no podía hablar bien -por cierto ¿Quién es ese?- señalo al hombre corpulento.

-Soy Tsukabishi Tessai, vivo con Urahara-dono encantado.- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Que tal.- respondieron al unísono.

-Bien será mejor que te curemos esas heridas si no queremos que mueras desangrado.- Urahara se sentó a un lado de Ichigo y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas, Tessai le ayudaba a ponerle vendas.

-Ya es bastante tarde ¿Por que no se quedan a dormir aquí hay suficiente espacio para todos? A mi esposa no le molestara.- dijo Urahara.

-Así que eres casado he.- dijo Hisagi burlón.

-Jejeje si - respondió Urahara sobándose la cabeza algo apenado.

-¿Qué dicen chicos nos quedamos?- pregunto Kira.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción, el no aceptar la oferta de Urahara-san seria una grosería.- dijo Yumichika

-Yo pienso igual.- dijo Hisagi.

-Bien, Tessai-san por favor lleva a los muchos a las habitaciones de huéspedes, yo terminare de curar a Kurosaki-san.

Esa noche los muchachos se quedaron ahí, a Ichigo lo curaron y le dieron medicamentos para el dolor. A la mañana siguiente cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos se encontró nuevamente con Renji.

-Hola Ichigo ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si ¿En done estoy? Esta… no es mi casa- preguntó el pelinaranjo mirando a su alrededor.

-Bueno ayer Urahara-san vio lo que paso y se ofreció a curarte, estamos en su casa.-

-A si que ese tal Urahara fue el que me curo- el pelinaranja se toco las heridas. -Renji, ayer tu y los demás se lanzaron a ayudarme aun cuando no me conocían ¿Por qué?-

-¿Y porque no lo haríamos? Crees que solo nos íbamos a quedar viendo, no somos de esa clase de personas.- dijo serio e Ichigo se le quedo viendo.

-¡Buenos días Kurosaki-san!.- Urahara entro a la habitación interrumpiendo la platica que mantenían los dos muchachos.

-Buenas Urahara-san.- contestó Renji.

-Tu eres Urahara-san… muchas gracias.- dijo Ichigo.

-Vamos no seas dramático hombre, no ha sido nada. Como veo que ya estas mejor porque no vienes a desayunar, tu también Abarai-kun tus amigos ya están abajo.-

-¡Claro! Muero de hambre.- dijo Renji que al oír la palabra comida se le ilumino la cara.

-Será un placer Urahara -san, y de nuevo muchas gracias.- dijo Ichigo agachando levemente la cabeza.

-Date prisa o se enfriara.- el hombre rubio salio de la habitación dejando de nuevo solos a aquellos chicos.

-Vamos Ichigo te ayudare a levantarte.- Renji le extendió su mano hacia el herido Ichigo pero no hubo respuesta. -¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?- pregunto.

-No entiendo… yo soy una mala persona, he lastimado mucho a las personas que me quieren, yo...no pude proteger a mi mama, !soy una mierda! entonces… ¿Por que hay personas que me ayudan aun cuando ni siquiera me conocen?.- dijo cerrando los puños y golpeando al piso.

-Yo no conozco la razón de porque estas así, pero es mas que obvio que has sufrido mucho, pero si esa es la razón por la cual has lastimado a tus seres queridos aprovecha esta oportunidad y se alguien mejor, pide perdón a los que has hecho sufrir, ¡no seas egoísta!, todos en este mundo hemos experimentado el sufrimiento alguna vez y de diferente forma, no creas que tu eres el único que sufres sea por la razón que sea. Tal vez el hecho de que nos hayamos encontrado en el camino tenga algún propósito, y si ese propósito es que te abramos los ojos para que corrijas tu camino, puedes apostar que por mi lo hare encantado.- Renji volvió a extender su mano hacia Ichigo. -Desde ahora puedes encontrar a un amigo aunque lo único que conozca de ti sea tu nombre, Ichigo.- Ichigo tomo el brazo de Renji y lo apretó fuertemente haciendo la forma de un lazo inquebrantable.

-Gracias Renji.-

Los nuevos amigos bajaron al comedor donde los esperaban los demás.

-Que bueno que ya están aquí.- dijo Urahara.

-Así que este es el famoso Ichigo, pero mira nada mas si es todo un bombón.- dijo de forma picara una mujer morena de cabellos violáceos. Ichigo solo se sonrojo y Renji río al verlo.

-Que tal.- dijo Ichigo

-Les serviré un poco de arroz.- Tessai tomo unos tazones y les sirvió de desayunar. Renji se sentó a lado de sus amigos e Ichigo al lado de Urahara.

-Ichigo, Renji les presento a mi hermosa esposa Yoruichi Urahara.- dijo el hombre rubio.

-Mucho gusto chicos.- dijo la morena.

-Igualmente.- dijeron al unísono.

El ambiente te sentía familiar, a Ichigo le gustaba esa sensación pero a la vez sentía remordimientos por su propia familia, los había tratado tan mal, había sido tan injustos con ellos después de la muerte de su madre y ahora había encontrado nuevos amigos, personas desconocidas que le habían extendido la mano sin pensarlo, el nuevamente se tranquilizo y desayuno muy a gusto. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Urahara comenzó a preguntarles a todos un poco de si mismos, cosas como ¿Qué genero de música preferían?, ¿Qué películas les gustaban?, ¿Qué clima preferian?, entre otras; cuando en la platica surgió un tema algo muy extraño.

-Se que apenas los conozco chicos pero extrañamente siento una gran confianza hacia ustedes ¿Qué dicen si trabajan para mi?.- pregunto Urahara cubriéndose con su abanico.

-¿Trabajar para ti? ¿Todos?.- respondió Hisagi extrañado.

-¿Y eso por que Urahara-san?, y ¿De que trabajaríamos?.- pregunto Ichigo.

-Valla ustedes si que saben como atacar a alguien con preguntas difíciles he. Haber, pues efectivamente les estoy ofreciendo el trabajo a todos ustedes chicos, y de que trabajarían, bueno pues ese es un tema algo complicado.- dijo el rubio.

-¿Complicado?- pregunto Kira.

-Verán, ya que tengo confianza en ustedes les diré de que se trata.- respondió el hombre bastante serio.

-Tessai-san, mi esposa y yo nos dedicamos a realizar golpes del tipo criminal.- todos se les quedaron viendo al oír al rubio. -Tranquilos no crean que vamos por la calle jodiendo gente inocente ni nada por el estilo, nosotros somos del tipo de criminales que le quitan a los ricos para ayudar a los necesitados.-

-¿Así que se consideran Robin Hood no?- dijo Renji un poco molesto.

-No exactamente Abarai-kun, es indiscutible que lo que hacemos esta mal pero no le hacemos daño a nadie que no se lo merezca, y nosotros solo hacemos daño de la única forma que esas personas conocen, con el dinero y el poder.- dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Y por que nos dicen esto a nosotros?- pregunto Ikkaku.

-Ya te lo dije Ikkaku-san ustedes mi inspiran mucha confianza, y si eso no les parece suficiente díganme en donde se encuentran chicos tan jóvenes que se arriesguen por ayudar a un desconocido.- respondió Urahara.

-Pero tu estas conciente de lo que nos estas pidiendo Urahara-san, en dado caso que aceptáramos, ¿Qué pasa si algún día nos pillan? Y es mas que obvio que nos buscaremos enemigos, estaríamos arriesgando a nuestros seres queridos.- dijo Yumichika.

-Se muy bien todo lo que esto implica, llevo metido en esto algunos años, pero para nuestra fortuna nosotros somos los mas anónimos que podemos, si ustedes aceptaran mi familia y yo los entrenaríamos para ser los mejores, les enseñaríamos de tecnología, artes marciales, etiqueta, cultura y muchas cosas con las que se convertirían en expertos, además aparte de mi familia y de mi hay un grupo de socios que gustosos nos ayudarían, para nosotros son como nuestros hermanos.- añadió Urahara.

-No lo se, es una decisión increíblemente difícil, todo es tan repentino que hasta parece como si nos estuvieran haciendo un broma de televisión.- dijo Ichigo.

-Se que no es nada fácil, no los culpo, ustedes no nos conocen y que de la nada les ofrezcamos un trabajo de este tipo es algo de otro mundo, pero piénselo de esa manera podrían ayudar mas a los niños del orfanato en donde trabajan chicos, y tu Ichigo podrías tranquilizar ese corazón tuyo que siente remordimientos.- dijo la morena.

-Las ganancias son bastante buenas, además nosotros no nos quedamos con todo, normalmente le lo damos gran parte de las ganancias a las personas que han sido afectadas de alguna manera por aquellos a los que les robamos o afectamos, y eso es porque nosotros alguna vez fuimos de los pobres diablos de los que abusaron.- interrumpió el hombre rubio.

Esto dejo pensando aun mas a los muchachos, pero después de largos argumentos, al fin el grupo de jóvenes decidió aceptar aunque algo desconfiados.

-Esta bien Urahara-san aceptamos el trabajo.- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

-Que alegría que hayan aceptado, pasen por aquí el Lunes para que conozcan a nuestros socios, son una organización que se hace llamar los "Vizard", son grandes amigos nuestros y los conocemos desde que somos jóvenes, les diremos que conocimientos necesitaran adquirir y les daremos entrenamiento físico.- dijo alegremente Urahara.

-Esta bien, nosotros nos vamos.- dijo Renji.

Los chicos se fueron de la tienda dejaron a Ichigo en su casa, este les dio su numero telefónico por si se ofrecía cualquier cosa, y así fue como Ichigo quedo envuelto en todo este asunto, siempre les estaría agradecido a aquellos amigos que lo habían salvado, incluso de si mismo.

El pelinaranja al fin había llegado al "Rukongai" después de haber recordado como conoció a sus mejores amigos, al entrar lo recibieron los niños del lugar con mucho cariño, para ellos el también era su hermano mayor.

-Hola niños ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Bien onii-chan hace mucho que no venias a visitarnos , que cruel eres.- le dijo una niña haciendo pucheros.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo.- dijo Ichigo tratando de disculparse.

-Hey Ichigo que tal- apareció Renji saludando a su amigo.

-Hola Renji.- dijo el pelinaranja respondiendo a su saludo. -Vine porque tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo y con los demás.-

-Si me lo imaginaba, ven pasa, quieres algo de cenar.-

Los chicos se reunieron en el comedor y platicaron sobre las cosas que necesitarían para su golpe en la casa Kuchiki, organizaron sus horarios para ir a la tienda Urahara, estudiaron parte de los planos de la casa, he investigaron un poco sobre las empresas que se reunirían, todo estaba yendo viento en popa.

...

_Que tal? se que no me ha quedo del todos bien, pero lo hice con el tiempo encima espero no los haya aburrido mucho._

_Nuevamente por favor pido reviws :'( para mi son importantes. El proximo capitulo espero subirlo lo mas pronto me sea posible (al fin va a haber accion). Bien me despido._

_Besos. ShirayukiSandra_


End file.
